7 days
by pbwriter
Summary: Kim and Kerry find themselves face to face after a decade apart. Both have moved on with their lives but the sudden reunion has got the girls wondering if there could be something more. They just need to figure out some things first.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, one take wonder, let's try this again" said the exasperated cameraman.

"Stop it Martin, you are getting in my head with all this one take wonder shit, I've told you a hundred times I'm a doctor not a TV star".

The cameraman repositioned his camera from his shoulder and looked over at the woman in front of him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get carried away, I never called you a _star_!"

"Just shut up and roll Martin so we can get this intro in the can" teased the reporter.

The redhead began again, re-setting herself in front of the hotel entrance. Looking right at the camera, she focused on the red light and slowly walked toward it.

"3, 2...uh hmm...This weekend some of the most prominent minds in medicine will be converging in sun soaked Miami in hopes of getting closer to an answer to the question everyone is asking, could their finally be a cure for cancer and can it really be as simple as taking just one pill."

The reporter stared straight at the camera as Martin silently counted her down with his hand, encouraging to hold her position for 5 more seconds.

"Keep looking at the camera, good, good...Ok we got it! "

Martin lowered the camera from his shoulder and started to move positions.

"All right give me twenty minutes for the next set up and then we will get the last interview. Sounds good Kerry?"

"Yep, I'll be over by the van going over my notes. Holler for me when you're ready."

Kerry Weaver made her way over to the news van to prepare for the next interview, it still amazed her how her life had change so dramatically in just a matter of a few years. It felt like it was just yesterday that she was running a busy metropolitan ER in Cook County Hospital and now she was living in a water front home and making a living as a Medical reporter for the local NBC station.

It still seemed crazy, but she had no regrets, it was the best move for her and her young son. She just wanted to carve out some semblance of a normal life for her and Henry after dealing with some of the stuff they had early on.

"I don't know what he thinks makes a star, but I was pretty impressed Dr. Weaver."

Kerry heard the voice that never failed to send a shiver up her spine, she didn't even have to turn around to know who it belonged too.

"Well, there was once a time when you pretty much thought everything I did was impressive Dr. Legaspi, so you might be a little biases."

Said Kerry, as she slowly turned around and seized the blonde doctor's brilliant blue eyes in a searing stare.

The comment didn't sting, in fact it made the blonde doctor smile and shake her heard from side to side, "That is true, Ker, that is true."

The comment broke the tension of what could have been a very awkward reunion for the two doctors who had a very tenuous history.

"Hi Kim." Kerry softly said, "Hi Kerry" Kim returned.

"You know, never in a million years would I have ever expected to witness what I just saw. It would appear Kerry Weaver has hung up the stethoscope and picked up a microphone."

Kerry looked at the mic she was still holding in her hand, "Yeah, I find it unreal to myself sometimes, to tell you the truth. I guess it would look pretty strange to anyone who knew me back in the day huh?"

"Kerry that is the understatement of the year!" they laughed again.

"So, Kim, what brings you to the summit, isn't this field of medicine a bit out of your purview?"

Kim understood the statement and took no offense to the question, "No you're right, I'm not here for the conference. I'm here for the free trip and sunbathing opportunities actually. My, um, girlfriend is an immunologist so she's here for the summit"

"Hey Kerry? You ready?" Martin shouted from across the lobby, Kerry was relieved to be called as she was still digesting the thought of seeing her ex-lover after almost a decade only to learn she was on a romantic getaway with her significant other.

Kerry desperately hoped Kim couldn't see disappointment swimming in her eyes, "I'm sorry Kim, I have to get back to work. It was really great seeing you again. Uh, take care, okay?"

Kim wasn't sure if what she thought she saw in Kerry's eyes was disappointment or something different, but she definitely saw something there.

"No problem, go back to work Kerry. I just wanted to come over and say hi, it was really great seeing you again..."

"Kerry, let's go!" screamed Martin, "I'm coming" Kerry shouted back but took a few seconds before breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Bye Kim." Kerry softly said, "Bye Kerry" Kim returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You told her what?" said the clearly surprised immunologist.

"You heard me, I said I was here with my Girlfriend" Kim repeated.

"But why would you say that?" asked her friend.

"I don't know Mel, I just panicked I guess." Kim said as she flopped on the double bed of her friend's hotel room.

"I mean, technically you are my _girlfriend_ " she finished, Mel just rolled her eyes.

"Kim, you know as well as I do that when a lesbian says 'girlfriend' it has a completely different meaning than when a straight girl says it!"

Kim huffed loudly, "I don't need a lesson in semantics Mel, thank you very much!"

The immunologist paused for a few minutes watching her friend push through her angst.

"So, I have to ask, how was she? I mean, has she changed much?"

"Much? Try a thousand times over. First off...she actually had a tan, an honest to goodness tan, like she was practically glowing, and her hair was different too, still red but now with blonde highlights and it was longer and layered...and the bangs were gone too, well not gone so much as grown out, you know? Like they framed her face really nicely..." Kim seemed to be picturing it in her mind as she went on describing her.

"And, she dressed different too. She had a cream colored suit, something she never would have worn back in Chicago, and she had cleavage, I'm mean she always had cleavage, but now she was showing it off in this silky blue blouse, that she had buttoned down to here." She pointed her finger to her own chest right at the top of her breast.

"Like right there for all to see."

Here friend chuckled at the shocked look on Kim's face as she recalled every single detail.

"And, holy shit, I just realized something" she continued

"What?" Mel pushed, "what did you just realize Kim?"

"She wasn't using a crutch, she wasn't even limping." Kim tilted her head. "She must have got the surgery." She sighed.

Mel looked over at Kim, "Wow, my friend you still got it bad for this one don't you."

Kim looked insulted "What? No...I'm just shocked is all, for God sakes, it's been, what? Almost 10 years now? I'm just surprised is all?"

"Mm hmm" her friend smirked.

"Seriously Mel, don't make this something it isn't" Kim said, sounding perturbed.

Suddenly her friend felt the thud of a pillow hitting her where she sat.

"Hey, no cause for violence missy! Come one lets grab a drink downstairs and we can give this the proper amount of non-thought!"

Kerry was waiting at a table in the hotel bar for the director of the summit. They had planned to meet to go over her talking points for a panel she has agreed to mediate.

She still liked to stay current with the medical field even if she technically wasn't a practicing physician currently. She was still a little ambivalent with the notion of a magical pill that could abolish the world's biggest killer. In her experience, Cancer was a disease that had proven to be way smarter than those that treated it, constantly finding new ways to defeat all the various known treatments.

Kerry noticed her the second she walked into the bar. She marveled at how she had barely changed since the last time she saw her. Her hair was the same, perhaps a bit longer, but still beautiful all the same.

She still had the most remarkable blue eyes as well, maybe just a hint of a wrinkle around the edges, but nothing dramatic.

She had changed into some light linen shorts and had a black loose fitting t-shirt and flip-flops. She was with another woman dressed a bit more professionally. She was very pretty, dark brown hair and a bit fuller figure, she still carried it well. They sat at the bar and ordered what looked like margaritas. Kerry remembered she had mentioned that this trip was all pleasure for her as she was the guest of her girlfriend who was here on business. It didn't take Kerry long to connect the dots on who Kim was with. She found herself hoping this meeting would be wrapped up quickly so she could escape un-noticed and miss the floor show of happy, carefree Kim and her lady love.

Kerry's thoughts where interrupted by the director, "Hey Kerry, sorry I kept you waiting" she said as she made her way over to her "Oh, it's all good Carol, I wasn't waiting too long, I just wanted to go over the rundown and timing before the panel tonight"

"Yes, of course. So it's pretty straight forward, the group will each make a statement and then a little Q and A time from the audience, your job really it to just make sure everyone gets equal time and make sure we stay on point, not get too far off the subject."

Carol reached in her bag for a hard copy of the itinerary "So, here is the breakdown of the discussion timeline..."

As Carol meticulously went over the schedule, Kerry found her attention drifting back to the guest at the bar. She could hear Kim's laugh wafting over the crowd and she couldn't miss the hair flips and other very distinct mannerism so connected to her former lover. She inwardly berated herself for allowing herself to be so enraptured with her ex.

Carol's spiel was cut short when her phone rang "Oh, I'm sorry Kerry I have to take this call"

Kerry waved her off, "No problem, I think I know what you're looking for. I'm going to head up to my room for a couple hours before the event anyway. I will call if I have any questions." Carol was already on the phone before Kerry finished talking.

"Right, well then..." Kerry took one more look over at the blonde at the bar before leaving her table.

It was a luxury having a hotel room to herself. Even though Kerry lived nearby, she jumped at Carol's offer to put her up for the night.

As a single mom of an 8 year old, she didn't get a lot of alone time to just chill out and relax uninterrupted. So when the work related gig came up she managed to push away the guilt and decided to allow herself a little 'me time'. Besides, she had a wonderful nanny whom Henry adored so he would be fine for a night with his mother away.

She indulged herself with a bubble bath and room service and even fit in a nap before getting dressed for the panel discussion. She changed into a form fitting skirt and a short sleeve emerald green cashmere sweater with a plunging V-neck. Just the right amount of _business casual_ she thought.

She made her way down to the conference room about 30 minutes early to go over the names and bios of the panel members. There was an oncologist, immunologist, hospital administrator and a rep from the drug company.

Carol ushered in the panel to introduce them to Kerry, who immediately recognized the immunologist as the woman who was with Kim earlier in the bar. 'Great' she inwardly thought.

"And finally we have Dr. Melanie Carrisi from Stanford Medical Center in California"

Kerry reached out her hand and shook it firmly. Mel noticed her name instantly and thought what a wild coincidence it was that they were face to face now.

She had heard Kerry's name many, many, times over the years. She and Kim had been friends since she first moved to California and took the teaching job at the University.

It took a while for Kim to come clean about the woman who drove her out of her beloved Chicago. She shared how she always had regretted not fighting for the relationship, confessing that, although the betrayal was devastating she had always believed Kerry's reaction was fear based and that they probably could have moved past it if she could have just gotten past her hurt pride and accepted Kerry's numerous apologies. But eventually, Kim settled into her new life and ended up loving teaching. Mel was glad she had managed to move on and let go of the disappointment the relationship brought her.

The Panel went off without a hitch, the drug company guy got the most heat from the audience when discussing the affordability of this new miracle drug and the other doctors were thoroughly grilled on the validly of declaring cancer cured but it provided for stimulating debate.

Kerry found she was pretty exhilarated after the discussion, that's the only reason she could come up with when she accepted Mel's invitation to get drinks afterwards. Perhaps there was a little curiosity too about the woman who Kerry believed currently occupied Kim's bed.

The two ladies made their way back to the Hotel bar and ordered dirty martinis. Kerry felt it was best to stay on the subject of medicine and steer clear of any personal stuff unless the other woman brought it up.

They were each two drinks in when a handsome man in what looked like his late 40's came up behind Mel and put his hands over her eyes and whispered something in her ear, startling her she abruptly jumped and swung around to mount her attract when she stopped suddenly and looked as though as she recognized him.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, "You're here!" The man smiled "I am! Are you surprised?" he asked, "Very surprised, but thrilled" responded Mel, "Give me a kiss!" The two fell into a tight embrace.

Kerry felt a bit awkward watching the scene unfold in front of her, when Mel caught her expression, "Oh, I'm sorry Kerry, this is my Husband, Rob." Looking back at the man, "When did you get in?" Rob took the stool next to the ladies, "'bout 20 minutes ago, came straight over, I haven't even dropped my bags off in the room yet" Mel jumped up, well come on, I'll let you in.

Looking over her shoulder she excused herself from Kerry. "Well, I'm off goodnight Kerry, very nice to spend some time with you." The two shook hands and the couple rushed off leaving a thoroughly confused Kerry sitting at the bar. She looked up to see that the bartender had dropped off another martini and gave Kerry an undecipherable wink before moving on to the other customers. 'What the hell is going on' thought Kerry. Less than 10 minutes later Kim entered the bar and made her way over to a table.

Kerry could not resist, she picked up her drink and approached the blonde. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Kim looked up but didn't really seemed as surprised as Kerry would have expected.

"Sure, it's turning out to be a very odd night, so a drink with my ex seems fitting" she half heartily chuckled, "have a seat" Kim pointed to the empty chair across from her, Kerry sat down and placed her drink on the table.

"I hear you met Mel" Kim said

"Umm hmm, I see you still date straight women" Kerry answered

Kim let out a loud guffaw, "Very funny Ker"

Kim gestured to the cocktail waitress, "Can I get one of these please" gesturing to Kerry's drink.

Kerry reached for her drink and took a sip. "Is it?" She asked somewhat confused.

"Is it what?" Asked an equally confused Kim

"Is it really funny Kim?"

Kim regarded Kerry, understanding her meaning "Earlier, I may have implied that I was here in Miami with my _'girlfriend'_ when what I meant was that I am actually here with one of my dearest _'girl friends'_ Melanie. She invited me on this trip when her husband had to back out. But, miraculously his plans changed and now the two are up in the room having a rather spirited reunion if you know what I mean."

Kerry could imagine. "So what does that mean for you now?" Asked Kerry

"It means that I need to find another room." Kim huffed

"You can stay in mine if you want." Kerry offered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You can stay in mine if you want." Kerry offered.

"Oh...I don't think that's a good idea" squirmed Kim.

"Why not?" asked Kerry, "You need a place to stay and I have a place to stay. Sounds like a perfectly good idea to me." She reasoned.

Kim looked sideways at Kerry, trying to figure out her angle. "Kerry, we haven't seen each other in almost a decade and the first thing you do is invite me into your bed?" Kerry just rolled her eyes, "Not in _my_ bed Kim, _a_ bed, my room has two. I only need the one."

"But why would you want that Ker, don't you think it would be a bit awkward, you know, considering..." just then the waitress arrived with Kim's drink, Kim looked up and thanked her and asked her to charge it to Mel's room.

Kerry emptied her glass and placed it back on the table "Oh for Christ sakes Kim, we are both adults, I think we can handle it, and besides. I would love catch up with you, see what you've been up to all these years. You know, catch up on the missing chapters of the Kim Legaspi story. I promise, I will be a complete gentleman"

Right then a waiter came up to clear away Kerry's empty glass, "Can I get you another?" Kerry stared at Kim, who was staring back at her. Never taking her eyes off Kim she politely declined the waiter's offer, "No thanks, I think we are going back to the room."

Kerry looked around for her discarded purse and got up to leave, hoping Kim would follow her. Kim stood up and slammed back the rest of her Martini.

"Lead the way"

The two walked to the elevator in silence, when they reached the car, Kim asked how long it had been since she got the surgery.

"Let's see, it's been about 5 years now since I became the modern version of the bionic woman" She laughed at her own joke.

"I take it was a difficult process?" Kim continued.

"More so for my surgeon than me. There was not a lot to work with there but he persisted, a brand new titanium hip, quite a few new screws and some other impressive hardware pulled it all back together." Kerry said, slapping the hip lightly.

Kim looked down to where her hand use to hold on to the grip, marveling at how it looked now, empty and just hanging at her side.

"It's weird, I didn't even notice it was missing when I saw you this morning."

Kim reached out her pinky to lightly brush Kerry's hand.

"I never minded it, you know that right Kerry? It never made a difference to how I felt about you. It was just another layer to the many you have." Kim said sincerely.

Kerry looked down to where Kim's had just gently brushed her hand, but said nothing.

The elevator stopped on the 11th floor and the doors opened to an empty hall way, "to the left" Kerry directed "1114" Kim took the lead, still wondering if this was a good idea. She stopped at the door and Kerry reach from behind her with the key card.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Kerry said as they entered the room, Kim quickly noticed 'extravagant' would have been a better descriptor.

The room was quite spacious, with two queen size beds and a step down living room with a large L shaped couch that took up a good part of the space. There also was a sitting area and desk in the corner of the room that had a large gift basket filled with snacks, fresh fruit and a bottle of wine in it.

Kim walked over to examine it closer.

Kerry noticed it as well. "Compliments of the management I suspect. A thank you for moderating one of the panels."

Kim picked up the bottle and looked back over her shoulder at Kerry,

"Not bad" Kim said examining the bottle "2004 Stags Leap from Napa" Kim raised an eyebrow silently asking if they should open it. Kerry, figuring in for a penny in for a pound, nodded yes, "Sure, open it. I'll grab some glasses from the bathroom."

Kim looked around for a bottle opener and saw that the gift basket included one and preceded to open it. Kerry returned with the glasses.

"You mind if I slip into something a bit more comfortable?" Kerry asked

Gulp. "No, go ahead, it's your room after all." Said Kim

As Kim Busied herself with the wine, Kerry went back to the dressing room and changed. She came back out wearing a pair of cropped black leggings and a rather ratty looking North Western T-shirt.

Kim didn't necessarily know what she expected, but it definitely wasn't this ensemble, she had imagined this new, exciting Miami version of Kerry would waltz back in in a floor length negligee. She was secretly delighted to see her as she often had back when they would indulge themselves with a lazy weekend holed up in one of their apartments back in Chicago.

Kim handed Kerry a glass of wine and watched Kerry move over to the couch. She sunk into the seat and pulled her legs up under her settling in. She gestured to the other side of the couch encouraging Kim to sit down as well.

"So", began Kerry, "What have you been up to Kim? Tell me everything"

Kim took a big pull from the glass and seemed to try to get her thoughts in order. "Well, I've been a Dean of phycology at Stanford for about 8 years now, most days I love it, but I won't lie, I do miss working with patients every now and then. Um, what else? I have a great little bungalow in Palo Alto, it cost me a fortune but it's adorable and I love my neighborhood." Kim took another sip, I have a dog name Smiley, on account of the fact she always looks like she's smiling."

Kim went quiet for a minute trying to figure out what else to share.

The silence prodded Kerry to get a bit more personnel, "Any girlfriend or just girlfriends?" the last part she made air quotes with her hands to emphasize the current private joke the two ladies shared.

This made Kim smile, "Nope, no one special. There _was_ someone, but she was young and I guess we were just in different places in our lives, not on the same page more or less."

Kim watched Kerry process the information as it came in, trying to gage her level of interest.

"What about you Ker, anyone special in your life?"

This question brought a huge smile to Kerry's face. "Yes, very special. Henry. The love of my life."

The admission caught Kim by surprise, "Oh, wow. Great. So tell me about Henry then."

"He's wonderful, incredibly sensitive, funny, brave...um, he has his mother's eyes, a deep brown that sparkle when he laughs...and very, very smart for his age."

Odd. "For his age?" Kim asked.

"Yes, he's only 8 but he's an old soul, no doubt about that."

Kerry reach for her phone and scrolled for some pictures landing on one with him and Kerry at the beach, "That's him there" she handed the phone over to Kim.

Kim found herself looking at a picture of a Kerry sitting with a little boy with olive skin and dark hair, both had huge smiles, his showing two missing front teeth.

Kerry leaned in to point at the little boy, "That's Henry, he's my Son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kerry leaned in to point at the little boy, "That's Henry, he's my Son."

"Your son?" Kim asked, somewhat surprised. "But you said he has his mother's eyes"

Kerry watched as the other shoe dropped. At the same time, Kerry saw Kim's eyes immediately go to her ring finger of her left hand.

"So Ker, you have a baby mama out in the world I'm just finding out about?"

Kerry smiled, "I wish. But no, Henry's other mom died a year after he was born."

Kim's expression shifted instantly as she realized how insensitive her comments must sound in light of this new information.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Kerry." Kim dropped her head "I can be such an ass."

Kerry just smiled, "You can be, but this isn't one of those times. You had no way of knowing. It's fine Kim, really." Kerry reached out and patted Kim's knee twice.

She took back her phone scrolling some more. She handed it back to Kim with a picture of herself sitting next to a petite Latin woman with long hair and soulful brown eyes.

"This is just a picture of a picture so the quality isn't too good, but it's still one of my favorites. Her name was Sandy, we met a little bit after you and I broke up."

Kim took the phone from Kerry and zoomed into the photo, "Was this taken at the hospital? Is that Randi and Abby in the back?"

Kerry leaned back over to her part of the couch, "Yeah, it was. They had surprised us with a baby shower." Kim looked at Kerry, "So they knew you were gay?"

Kerry picked up her glass of wine and nodded before she took a big sip, "Yep, they did, or I guess _do_ know I'm gay." Kim's eyebrow quirked, silently asking for more information.

Kerry understood the familiar look, "Let's just say Sandy pushed me out of the door _you_ opened."

"Huh" Kim smiled, "Maybe I should have tried that"

Kerry shook her head vigorously, "Oh no, no, no. That was not one of Sandy's best decisions, in fact it almost sabotaged the whole thing. Fortunately, I came to my senses and realized I was about to lose another person I deeply loved because of my unwillingness to accept who, or I guess, _what_ I was and decided to officially come out. "

"Officially?" Kim asked

"Uh huh" Kerry nodded, "I _unintentionally_ came out to Romano in the men's room back when you left in a last minute plea to get you reinstated but nothing really ever came of that." Kerry looked directly at Kim, "Did you know about that?"

"No, I didn't. He never said anything to me" Kim answered honestly.

Kerry just shook her head, "I knew it. He was such a little prick... Anyway, long story short, it turns out it really wasn't nearly as big of a deal as I thought it would be."

Kerry finished her glass and leaned over to refill it, gesturing to Kim with the bottle as if asking is she too needed more. Kim nodded and handed her the glass. Kerry filled both and gave it back to Kim.

Kim's mind was racing with all the new information Kerry was giving her. Intellectually, she knew a lot can happen in a ten year gap but this was just so much to process in regards to Kerry and who she is now.

Kerry's mind was racing too, she was silently thinking that Kim seemed to be taking all of this information in surprisingly well, thinking if it was the other way around she would be hyperventilating by now with the knowledge that Kim had so successfully moved on and never looked back.

It was that thought that spurred Kerry on, wanting to make sure Kim knew how grateful she was that she had taken an interest in her and helped her see who she really was.

"Kim, I never got to tell you how much our relationship meant to me. How much _you_ meant to me. I know I tried to in that stupid letter."

That last comment made Kim's heart twist in pain...

"But, you deserved to hear it in person. I loved you very much. I so wanted to be worthy of your attention and affection. I know I disappointed you and I'm very sorry about that."

Kim wanted to say that it wasn't necessary for Kerry to say that, but it was. Kim did need to hear it out loud and in person. She knew it was selfish and indulgent, but at least Kim could finally feel the sadness and resentment melt away with the confession.

"Thank you for saying that Kerry. I...I loved you very much too."

The energy in the room shifted and made Kerry feel unsettled, she decided she needed to redirect "Well, ok...that got heavy pretty fast, what do you say we lighten the mood a little?"

Kim looked relieved for the subject change as well.

"What's the rest of your plans for this little vacation? I suppose now that Mel has Rob you might have found yourself feeling like a third wheel?"

"I guess you could say that." Said Kim "I don't really know what my plans are now, my flight doesn't leave until 7pm on Sunday"

Kerry looked at her watch. "Well, it officially Saturday, why don't we get some sleep and, if you want, you could come hang of with me and Henry at our house. I don't mean to brag but we are right on the water and we have a pool as well. We usually Barbeque on Saturday's it's a pretty good time, and I have a spare room so you don't have to worry about getting a room here at the hotel. What do you think?"

Kim mulled the offer over for a few seconds and then smiled brightly, "I think it's the best offer I've had in a long time. I would love to meet Henry and spend some time with you guys."

Relief washed over Kerry who was suddenly nervous that she may have pushed Kim into an uncomfortable situation and worried the blonde would feel cornered.

"Good. Great. Good." Kerry stumbled. Ok, let's get some sleep."

Kerry stood up and grabbed the glasses and brought them to the bathroom to wash them out in the sink.

Kim yelled out to her from the room, "Hey Ker, you wouldn't happen to have something I could sleep in would you? I left my bag in Mel's room."

The sudden thought of Kim wearing something of hers made Kerry a little warm inside

"If not, I guess I could sleep naked." Kim teased

Gulp. The thought of Kim wearing nothing at all made Kerry feel _very_ warm inside

She composed herself and made her way over to her luggage, she lifted the flap and grabbed a tank top from inside it.

"Will this be ok?" She asked holding up the white tank.

Kim noticed the flush rising in Kerry's chest, she was a little pleased that she could still get this kind of reaction from the Red head.

"Perfect. Thanks" She grabbed the shirt and started to walk towards the bathroom. "Mind if I go in first?"

Kerry was ashamed that she still let this woman get to her so easily.

"No, not at all, go on in. I already washed up when I changed earlier. I'm wiped out. I'm just gonna...go to...um, bed, sleep I mean."

"Ok" Kim started to close the door, "Hey Ker?"

"Uh huh?" Kerry responded

"Thank you for this, for everything actually. I had a lovely night."

"Sure thing Kim, me too" Kerry crawled under the covers and reach for the light to turn it off.

"Good night Kim"

"Good night Kerry"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kerry woke first, she showered and changed before Kim had even stirred. While packing the last of her stuff she heard Kim quietly ask what time it was.

"7 o'clock, sorry it's so early but it's time for Cinderella to leave the ball and get back to real life" Kerry joked "You can stay though, check out isn't until 11am and I already took care of everything" Kerry paused before continuing, "Look, I know you said you would hang out with us today, but I don't want to you to feel like you have too. How about I just leave you my address and if you decide to come, then just...come whenever. It's about a 30 minute cab ride from here"

Kim listen to what Kerry was offering but was still a little fuzzy from the early hour and the alcohol from the night before. "Umm, Ok..." Kim began, but before she could say anything more Kerry quickly grabbed her bag, threw it over her shoulder and left the room.

Kim rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling trying to process what had just happened. 'Did she even say good bye?' Kim wondered, replaying the conversation in her head.

Kim felt the beginnings of annoyance bubbling up inside her 'Wasn't it just like Kerry to leave it up to me', she thought. Was this some kind of test, was Kerry trying to see if I am still willing to pursue her like all those years ago?'

"Am I?" Kim questioned out loud.

She looked over at the bedside clock, it read 7:30. What. To. Do?

Kim stretched out in the big comfy bed, she thought about how this was definitely not how she expected this little getaway to turn out.

Sure, she had hoped she would end up in some beautiful woman's hotel room, and I guess, in a way that still happened, but somehow she still ended up in a bed alone...thinking about Kerry Weaver, just like she does almost every day back home.

The only difference being, she didn't have to imagine what she was like now, she knew. She knew what she looked like, she knew what she smelled like too, wanting more of her, she got up and crawled into the bed Kerry had slept in, she rolled in her covers and pushed her face into the pillow inhaling deeply the red heads distinctive scent.

In that instance she was transported back in time to when all she had to do to touch Kerry was stretch out her arm and reach for her. When she could just burry her nose into her lovers neck and breathe in her essence.

The sensation of Kerry's smell still fresh from the bed Kerry had just left, filled Kim's nose and her vivid memory of what it was like to have her the way she craved made Kim ache low in her belly, she felt herself getting wet and reached between her legs to find the proof.

She was shocked to feel her folds so swollen and slick, she parted her lower lips and slid her fingers up her slit to find her clit plump with need. She circled it at a maddening speed and applied more pressure to the sensitive nub with her index finger. And even though Kim had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, she could still see her former lover's face and remember what it looked like right before she would make Kerry come.

That was enough to make Kim explode in a shuddering release.

Kim looked at the house in front of her and asked the cabbie if this was the right address.

"Yeah lady, you getting out or what?" the grumpy cab driver asked.

Right then she saw a little boy come out running across the grass kicking a soccer ball into a make shift goal. She recognized him from the pictures the night before.

"Uh, yeah" Kim reached into her purse and retrieved her wallet "Here's your money, can you help me with my bag?

The cabbie made a disgruntled huff but got out and unloaded her luggage from the trunk and then just as quickly got back in the cab and drove away.

The little boy was running around the lawn with his arms above his head screaming "goooooaaaaaaaaal" at a frightening loud audible level before finally dropping to the ground on his knees, that's when he noticed Kim watching him from the sidewalk.

"Oh, Hi. I know you" Said the boy

"You do?" asked a surprised Kim

"Uh huh, you're the woman in all those pictures my mom keeps in her office."

"Hen, who are you talking to?" Kerry interrupted as she made her way around the corner of the large lot. She noticed Kim standing in front of her house and even though she knew it was possible she would show up she still found herself completely surprised by her presence.

"Kim, you made it" she said

Kim turned her attention towards Kerry. "Yeah, I'm here. Ker, you may have forgot to mention you live in a mansion"

Kerry dismissed her comments "Please Kim, you've always been one for hyperbole. Come on I'll show you around, let's start with this guy"

Kerry made her way over to Henry "Get off the ground Henry, I want to introduce you to someone"

Henry popped up and started to dust the dirt off the favorite Brazilian football team's jersey he was wearing. He then sheepishly tried to clean his hand off before presenting it to Kim.

"Henry Weaver, meet Dr. Kim Legaspi, she's the friend I told you about, the one I said may come by today."

Kim reached out and took the offered hand. "Hi Henry, you can call me Kim, cool jersey I take it you're a soccer fan, sorry, I mean _Football_ fan?"

Kim corrected herself just to prove she was hip with the proper lingo.

"Yeah, do you like football too?

"I do, in fact I went to the world cup last year and had a blast. I'll tell you about it later, but right now why don't we see how good you are with an actual goalie!"

Kim suddenly broke off the hand shake and snuck around Henry to get the ball that was resting behind him. She kicked it through the goal with the ease of a pro. She rushed over and grabbed the ball, then tossed it back to Henry and dared him to try and score on her. She managed to block 3 of his six attempts. That's when Kerry decided to call it a tie and continued on with her tour

She showed Kim around the property and then she showed her the back yard living space. It had a fenced in pool and a dock that led right up to the water.

There was a complete outside living room out there with an all-weather wraparound couch and an outdoor kitchen that had a huge grill built into it. The place had a resort living look but a comfortable Zen décor that made it very inviting. Several candles and paper lanterns hung from the wooden pergola.

Kim was visibly impressed "Wow Kerry, you've created quite a little paradise out here, haven't you?"

Kerry decided to forgo any false modesty, she knew what she had here and was proud of the home she had built for her and Henry.

"Thanks, I love it here"

The inside was equally impressive, a two story plantation home with a balcony that came off two large upstairs bedrooms.

"This is my room, over here is Henry's, across from him is a spare and the other large room is my office."

Kerry looked over at Henry who had been following behind "Hey Henry, can you go grab Kim's bag and bring it to her room?"

"Sure Mom" he started to run down the stairs

Kim shouted out behind him "The wheel is broken so it squeaks but don't worry, it still rolls!"

"Ok, I got it Kim, don't worry!"

The two women were alone now in the hallway, the silence made Kerry a little nervous forcing her to want to break it.

"I'm glad you decided to come" she said to Kim "I'm glad I did too, your boy is quite charming" said Kim, making Kerry chuckle, "He is isn't he? He gets that from Sandy I'm sure, they both know how to charm the ladies." Kerry then corrected herself, " _Knew_ how to charm the ladies"

Reminding Kim that Sandy had passed away. "If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

Kerry checked to see if Henry had returned yet, "She was a firefighter, and she got caught in a burning building that collapsed around her while trying to rescue some kids."

"Shit Kerry, that's terrible" said Kim

"It was, it really was. I wasn't able to save her. That really did a number on me too, I wasn't able to care for Henry and almost lost him to his grandparents. It was just a horrible tragedy all around."

Kim wanted to comfort Kerry but didn't know how, fortunately the moment was interrupted as they heard the thud of the luggage being dragged up the stairs

Kerry smiled, never breaking Kim's stare she shouted out to her son "Need some help bud?"

"Ugg, No, I got it Mom!"

This made Kim laugh out loud, "I really need to get a new bag" she joked.

The rest of the day was fun filled, they spent it swimming and playing water games. Henry told Kim about the few times they had found gators in the pool and how it never failed to completely freak out his Mom.

Kim was curious about how Henry felt having a Mom who was on TV, he didn't seem too impressed but said his friends thought it was cool so he was alright with it.

He bragged about his many girlfriends, this made Kim break out in hysterics commenting how this eight year old boy had more swagger than she ever did!

When evening came around Kim was treated to an excellent meal of hot dogs and burgers, compliments of her hosts, who made quite a team in the kitchen.

After dinner the trio sat outside talking about Kim's trip to the world cup when the phone rang. Henry jumped up to answer it, after a few minutes Henry yelled from the kitchen, "Mom! Its Michael, his moms said I could spend the night if it's ok with you, and then they will bring me to the game in the morning. Can I? PLEASE!?" he whined.

Kim looked at Kerry who explained that Michael was his best friend who lived across the street. They played on the same soccer team and she had only just learned that a make-up game had been scheduled for Sunday. It was a big game because it decided who would play in the championship game Wednesday.

Kerry thought for a moment before yelling back to him, "Yes, its ok but don't stay up all night playing video games, you have a big game tomorrow!"

"Yes!" the girls heard him shout "I can stay over Michael! Ok, see you in 10 minutes"

Henry hung up and poked his head outside, "They're are gonna walk over and get me, I'm going to go get my sleeping bag."

Kerry kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch "Guess it will be just us tonight"

Gulp. "That's what it sounds like" said Kim

"Helloooo? Anyone here? A voice game from around the front of the house.

"Were in the back Maggi!" shouted Kerry

Two women and a little boy around Henry's age came around the corner.

"Hi Kerry, is Henry upstairs?" asked the little boy. "Yep, why don't you go give him a hand, make sure he packs his cleats too!"

"OK!" shouted back the boy who had already started running upstairs.

The women, who looked like they were in their late thirties, sat down on the chairs across from the couch.

"Well, what's going on over here" asked one

Kerry introduced her company to Kim, "This is Kim, a very dear friend of mine who I haven't seen in quite a while, Kim, this in Maggi and Tara Williams, they are the world's best neighbors and mothers to young Michael who you _almost_ just met." They all laughed at that.

Maggi waved to Kim, "Hi Kim, it's very nice to meet you, it's been _quite_ some time since or little Kerry's had some adult company over to entertain"

Kerry could hear the innuendo in Maggi's tone and decided to intervene before they got the wrong idea, "Calm down ladies, it's not like that. Kim and I are just old friends getting reacquainted"

"Oh, that's too bad" said Tara under her breath.

The boys ran back down stairs, "ok, come on we're ready!"

The ladies got up and said their goodbyes and made their way back to their house. Suddenly Henry ran back into the house and over to Kim, you're going to come to my game tomorrow right? I mean if you can, that is, I would really like to see you out there if that's ok."

Kerry jumped in, "It's an early game, should be over before noon."

Kim felt an odd little tingle in her gut "Well, in that case I absolutely will be at the game, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kim said, roughing up the 8 year olds hair with her hand.

Cool, good night Mom, and bye Kim see you tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Spring time in Florida can be pretty warm, but there was a bit of a chill on this night forcing Kerry to suggest they move inside.

Kerry began to clean up the after dinner mess, Kim tried to help but Kerry insisted on doing it herself, once Kim was certain there was no winning this fight she asked if Kerry would mind if she looked around the house, admiring the charm of the old home.

"Go ahead, I've got no secrets to hide" quipped Kerry.

Kim found herself in Kerry's office. 'She may say she has no secrets to hide but her son hinted there may be one', Kim thought to herself remembering what Henry had said to Kim when they first met.

Sure enough, she found 3 framed pictures of her and Kerry together on the book shelf. Well, actually it was two of them together and one of Kim alone that Kim was unaware of when and where it was taken. She had picked it up to get a closer look to see if there was any clues, it was such a haunting picture of her she thought, She was sitting in an overstuffed chair looking out a window her head propped up on her hand the sunlight framed her hair perfectly giving her an halo effect.

"I love that picture of you" Kerry's voice startled Kim who was completely unaware that her ex had even entered the room.

Kim immediately returned the photo back to its place on the shelf.

Kerry had made her way over to Kim's side "Do you remember that day? Kerry asked

Kim just shook her head, "No, not at all where was this taken?"

"It was that weekend you and I visited that B&B in Wisconsin, it was supposed to be a romantic weekend where I had planned to confess my love for you, but it ended up with us fighting because I freaked out when you decided to surprise me and arrived at the hospital to pick me up."

Slowly, Kim began to remember the incident Kerry was describing.

"You said you were going for a walk but after you failed to return an hour later I found you in the pallor just staring out the window. I was awestruck by the moment and snuck back to the room to grab the camera, you never even knew I was there."

Kerry had reached out to gently touch the picture outlining Kim's image with her finger.

"A week later we were over."

Kerry brought her hand back to her side. Kim turned to Kerry and reached up to her face, lifting Kerry's chin to allow her head to tilt up and meet her in a kiss. It was quick and Kim instantly thought she may have just made a huge mistake.

"God, I'm sorry Ker, I didn't mean to do that" Kim stepped back to allow some space.

"It's ok, it was bound to happen sooner or later" Kerry soothed, "I'm pretty hard to resist." Kim just rolled her eyes and smiled at the other woman.

"The truth is, I was planning on kissing you tomorrow, right before I asked you to consider extending your visit. I think I only need 7 days to convince you that you need me in your life."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three very distinct sounds woke Kerry up the next morning, the first, a squeaking wheel on hard wood floors, the second, the thud of something heavy on the stairs and the third, a slamming car door.

Kerry pulled the covers up to her neck trying to combat the chill that just overtook her body. She looked up at the ceiling and thought, 'Well, I guess Kim made her decision'

"...I think I only need 7 days to convince you that you need me in your life."

The words played over and over again in Kim's mind as she sat in her bed staring at the ceiling.

She hadn't gotten a minute of sleep after their conversation that night where Kerry confessed to her that she wanted her back, and then what happen after...

"The thing is Kim, I'm not a 100% sure you're totally happy with the way your life has turned out, and I believe that if we could somehow manage to find our way back to each other you would be."

Kerry watched the brewing storm in Kim's eyes gather strength as she listen to what Kerry was telling her. But despite her dwindling courage, Kerry couldn't stop now, she had to finish what she started.

"I know what you're thinking, that this is all emotion based and that I'm caught up in the excitement of us seeing each other again, but it's not, not for me Kim. I have never stopped wanting you. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you, wondered if you... were well, if you had found love...If you wondered about me."

Kerry's voice trailed off losing steam right as Kim's voice gained it.

"You can't make those kinds assumptions about my life Kerry, you don't know what makes me happy or not. I have a great life in California. It may not include a cute kid and super cool lesbian neighbors, but it's still great. I don't want for nothing Kerry! I have my pick of young hot college coeds who hang on my every word...So...So, fuck you Kerry!"

The _hot college coed_ part really struck a nerve with Kerry. She knew she could bring a lot to the relationship table but she wasn't keen on trying to have to prove her sexual prowess as well. That didn't mean she wouldn't try.

It only took 3 seconds for Kerry to have Kim turned around and pinned to the wall with her face roughly pushed against it. Kerry had both of Kim's hands restrained over her head with just one of hers.

Kerry leaned into Kim's ear and hotly whispered "Do you want me to stop?"

Kim didn't want her to stop. "No"

Kerry pressed her body harder into Kim. Kim could feel Kerry's nipples straining against her back, the sensation sent a rush of heat to her core.

"Spread your legs for me Kim" Kerry asked. Kim did as she asked.

Kerry started to move her free hand down Kim's collarbone, she had a preferred destination but was in no rush to get there, so instead she stop briefly to tweak Kim's already hard nipple through her flimsy t-shirt eliciting a deep moan from Kim

Kerry continued her verbal assault as well

"Kim, as much as I would prefer hearing you come after slowly making love to you, I feel you might need a reminder that I have no problem fucking you fast and hard as well"

Just to emphasize her point Kerry pulled her hand away from her breast and moved her hand to where Kim wanted it most, she roughly moved her hand under the waist band of her panties and pushed two finger deep into Kim sex with no preamble at all. Kerry felt a thrill at the molten liquid she found waiting for her and began to pumped Kim vigorously, wanting to bring her to a quick release

Kim struggled to keep clear headed, she desperately tried to make sense of everything that was happening but the feeling of Kerry deep inside her, taking her with a skill Kim didn't remember her possessing, was too much and she came instantly.

Kerry held her tightly and gave her support as Kim returned to herself

All the while Kerry kept talking to her, telling her how much she missed her, and wanted her. How she would always want her. She wanted to tell her she loved her too, but not after what she had just did to her, this show wasn't to prove to Kim that she loved her, it was to prove to Kim that she could make her forget what she would be leaving behind if she would consider Kerry's offer.

As Kim found her legs she turned herself around in Kerry's arms and pulled Kerry into a penetrating kiss, but before it could become something more Kerry pulled away, taking Kim's hand in hers.

"No Kim, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to think you have to reciprocate, I just want you to think about what I'm asking. Take the night to make your decision."

Kerry, realizing she still had Kim's hands in hers, so she brought them to her lips and gently kissed each palm.

"Good night Kim."

Kerry left Kim in the office as she went to her room and prepared for bed.

As much as Kerry wanted to just stay in bed and wallow she knew she had to get up and get ready for Henry's game. She wondered if Henry was going to be disappointed that Kim would not be at the game after assuring him she would be but hoped he was to amped up about playing rather than worrying who would or _wouldn't_ be there watching.

Kerry stared at herself in the bathroom mirror for a long time, she looked like shit, no two ways about it. She got into the shower and let the heavy drops wash over her, her hands held her up as she leaned into the soothing stream of hot water.

Her mind drifted to the night before, remembering what it was like to have her finger so deep in Kim, what it felt like when her muscle clamped around them, what it smelled like after her release.

"SHITTTT!" she let out, shaking her head as she tried to dislodge the memory

'Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone?' she thought.

She ended up sinking down onto the shower floor, folding herself up and wrapping her arms around her knees, she couldn't stop thinking if she had just been able to keep her cool she would at least still have Kim in her life as a friend.

"Why the fuck did I have to be so greedy!" She reprimanded herself.

After a while she noticed that the water had turned cold and forced herself to get out and start getting ready, she was already going to be late but if she didn't pull her shit together she was going to miss the game entirely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kim sat in the back of the cab watching Kerry's neighborhood disappear behind her.

Sometime in the early morning she made her decision to get the fuck out of there. She didn't want to see Kerry again knowing if she did she would never be able to do what she needed to do.

She felt bad that she was going to miss Henry's game, especially after she made such a big deal about making it. She had hoped that he would understand.

When she got back to the hotel she found the lobby phone and Rang Mel's room. She answered after several Rings.

"What is it? Who's calling this early?" Mel demanded in a sleepy voice.

"It's me Mel, Kim, can you meet me down stairs? I really need to talk to you."

Kerry was so glad she made it to the field when she did because she got there just in time to watch her son make his first of four goals

He was so excited that he had led his team to a win assuring them their spot in the championship game later in the week.

After the Game she took Maggi, Tara and the boys out for a celebratory lunch, she even invited the other kids on the team as well, she wanted to create as much chaos as she could to try and silence all the chaos she already had going on in her own head.

By four O'clock she had found herself back on her patio relaxing on the couch with her feet up on the table and a wiped out Henry lying next to her, his head was resting on her lap and Kerry was rubbing his head, gently running her fingers through his over grown hair.

It was a warm day but it was becoming slightly overcast, she sat there staring out at the water and watching the beginnings of white caps break the calm surface.

It was so calming that she didn't even notice the squeaking sound coming from around the corner that led from the front yard.

She heard her voice before she saw her.

"Hey" Kim barely whispered

Kerry looked over at the blonde who was standing in front of her now holding the handle of her beat up piece of luggage.

"Hey yourself" Kerry returned

"So how will this work?" asked Kim

"How will what work?" asked Kerry, genuinely confused.

Right then Henry woke up and looked over towards the direction Kerry was looking to see who she was talking too

"Hi Kim, you missed my game" he said softly in a sleepy voice.

"I know buddy, I'm really sorry about that, how'd it go?" She asked

"We won." He answered

Kim smiled, "That's awesome Hen. I know I missed today's game, but good news, I will definitely be here for Wednesday game"

"You will?" he asked surprised

"You will?" asked Kerry, even more surprised?

"Umm Hmmm, I decided to stay for a few more days, 7 to be exact."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

7 days huh? Mel asked

"Yep, she seems to think it will only take 7 days for her to... to what? Completely disrupt my life? A life she thinks wants to be disrupted!"

Kim's voice was slightly raised and was getting the attention of the few early morning diners.

"I mean, the God damn nerve of this woman!" Kim said as she moved her sunglasses out of the way to make room for the coffee the server was dropping off to the table.

Mel had always considered herself a good friend to Kim, no doubt about that, she had always been there whenever things got really bad for the blonde, lately that's been more times then she cared to mention.

Mel could tell from her tone on the phone that this was another one of those times and didn't hesitate to meet her friend at the early hour.

Usually it was her practice to just listen and let Kim vent, but this time she couldn't hold her tongue and gently pointed out that maybe Kerry wasn't so wrong in her assumption that Kim's life wasn't entirely perfect at this point in time.

In fact, the whole reason for this little getaway was to get some needed distance from one of those messes involving a non-discrete former student who didn't understand the true nature of their coupling, Kim, believing it was a casual thing, the student convinced it was a not. The misunderstanding led the student to threaten to expose the relationship to her supervisors. Although Kim believed she was in the right because the relationship began after the other woman had graduated, it still would have come down to appearances of impropriety and her word verses Kim's.

Mel had been increasingly worried about some of the decisions her friend had been making the last several months, concerned her friend was becoming reckless and had hoped she would self-correct and get back on track to becoming the well-respected collogue and valued professional she had always known her to be.

"I'm just saying Kim, that maybe your life could use a little stability right now. Wasn't it you who told me that Kerry was the love of your life?"

"And how, pre tell, would a relationship with a woman who lives across the country be stable?" asked Kim incensed.

"Well, I don't exactly know the answer to that. But either do you."

Mel leaned over to pick up her coffee, as she brought it to her lips she blew on it to cool it down before taking a sip.

"The only one who knows the answer to that, is the person who asked for 7 days to figure it out."

Kim gave Mel the best eyebrow quirk she could muster, "Are you really suggesting that I go along with this little exercise?"

Mel nodded her head yes, "I am, I mean what do you have to lose? You two get along well, she stimulates you intellectually. You both clearly still have a physical attraction for each other from what you told me about last night's little detour" she said with a smirk.

Mel caught the little smile forming on Kim's lips clearly remembering the incident.

"Look Kim, you're 38 years old. You need to start acting like it."

Mel decided to stop there, not wanting to get her friend too angry at her for not taking her side this time.

"There you are!" Kim looked up to see Rob making his way to the table.

"Hey there Kimmers, trying to steal my wife away again?"

"Yes, well I guess I do have a reputation of doing just that don't I Rob."

Making the man laugh out loud. "Water under the bridge Kimmers" He returned.

The man pulled a chair to the table and made himself comfortable as he tried to get the waiters attention, "Have you guys ordered yet?"

"No" answered Mel, making eye contact with Kim silently asking if they were ok, "We were just about to though" Kim said, effectively ending the discussion.

After breakfast the couple excused themselves and left Kim to think about what her friend had just dropped on her. Knowing full well that it was time to have a serious one on one with herself.

Kerry looked over to Henry and told him to head up stairs and get cleaned up for dinner, telling him he had a little while if he wanted to play his video game first.

Once he left Kerry shifted her attention back to the blonde.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to see you again so soon, or...ever, for that matter." She said.

"I guess I can see how you would think that. I'm sorry I snuck out like I did. I guess I wasn't ready to talk about what happened last night."

"And now you are?" Asked Kerry

"Yes. Which brings me back to my original question."

"Which was?" Asked Kerry

"How will this work?" Said Kim

Kerry patted the cushion next to her, inviting Kim to come join her on the couch. Kim hesitated for a moment before dragging her defective piece of luggage with her, dropping it next to the seat.

Kerry waited for her to get settled before starting to talk again.

"To be honest, I hadn't really worked that part out. You may have forgotten that I kind of fucked the entire thing up with my little display of jealousy."

"Ah, so that's what _that_ was all about huh?" Kim asked

"Yes, I guess I didn't really handle the thought of you rolling around in bed with one of your _'hot, young, coeds'_ as you so aptly put it, very well. I really am sorry. That's not how I had hoped to win you back"

"Well, it may not have been your intention, but, I must admit, it did play a big part in my decision to return" Kim said with a smirk as she deliberately bumped Kerry should for emphasis.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Kerry

"Oh yeah" Answered Kim.

Kerry knew her skin was beginning to show color, revealing she was a bit taken aback by the admission. Instead of retreating into shyness she decided to plow forward.

"Well, to begin with, I want you to know that this week will not be a repeat of last night. I want to take our time, get to know each other again, you already know what I want from this Kim that I want to be part of your life again"

Kerry reach over to grab Kim's hand and entwined their fingers together. "But I have no idea what you want from it."

Kim placed her other hand over Kerry's and returned the squeeze Kerry was giving her hand.

"I have no idea either Ker, I just know I owe it to the both of us to find out."

Kerry released her hand and got up from where they sat. She faced Kim and out stretched her hand encouraging Kim to grab it, which she did.

"Good. Then let's go into this with no expectations. I'm ok with just letting it reveal itself and seeing where we end up by the end of the week. But first, dinner. I have a starving 8 year old to feed."

"You have a starving 38 year old to feed too" Kim added

"38? Really" You mean you're finally catching up to me?" Kerry teased.

"Well it helps that you basically stopped aging, I swear you look younger than when I left you." That last words were out before Kim could stop them.

Kerry's expression showed that she felt the comment cut deep

"I'm sorry Kerry that came out wrong" she tried to fix the stinging words.

Kerry tried to brush it off, as she made her way to the kitchen.

"It's ok Kim, I knew what you meant. It's amazing what a new career and a warmer climate can do for the skin, right?"

Kim was relieved that she let the last part go. "Yeah, about that, how in the world did you end up on TV in Miami anyway?"

The two found their way around the kitchen island, Kerry began cutting up some vegetables for a salad and stopped briefly to look up at Kim who was sitting on one of the stools there.

"Well. I was pretty much done with all the hospital bull shit, and they, were pretty much done with my bull shit as well."

What does that mean Kim asked, Kerry thought for a second before continuing "I was over trying to do what was best for the hospital at the expense of my friends and basically, just stopped trying?"

Kerry looked to Kim to see if she was following.

"I ended up working back on the ER floor and that was great, I have always loved being a doctor. I just needed to be reminded of that. Then one day in the E.R. I was _'discovered'_ "

"Discovered?" Asked Kim

"Yep, they had a news crew filming a segment at the hospital and, let's just say, the producer took a shine to me. She told me about this job and how I would be perfect for it and, I guess the rest is history."

"And the producer?" Kim quirked an eyebrow.

"Courtney? Um, I guess you can say she's history too now"

Kerry smacked Kim's hand away as she reached over to snatch a cut carrot.

"I don't know how you keep up with those young ones Kimmy. She just about killed me with all that sex!"

Kim's mouth dropped open "Kerry!"

"What? We are both big girls here Kim. Don't act all innocent with me."

Kerry grabbed the chicken from the oven and put it on the table and shouted for Henry.

"Dinner bud! Come and get it"

The rest of the evening went fast for Kim, she was exhausted just watching Kerry tackle all her Mom duties, she helped with clean up while Kerry helped Henry finish up some homework and get him ready for bed.

Once he was down Kerry found her back in the living room having a glass of wine.

"I hope you don't mind, I found the open bottle in the fridge. I poured you a glass too." Kim pointed to the full glass waiting for her on the coffee table.

"No, I don't mind." Kerry reach for the glass, "Thanks" she said before taking a sip.

"You're an incredible Mom Ker" Kim finally said

"You think? I won't lie, I am constantly wondering if I'm screwing up the poor kid"

Kim shook her head, "No way Ker, he's a great Kid. If you were fucking him up I would have been able to tell by now, I am quite an accomplished psychiatrist in case you forgot." Kim joked.

"Well, it is good to have a professional opinion on the subject. At least I will sleep well tonight with that knowledge."

Kerry looked over at the clock seeing it was inching closer to 11:00

"And, speaking of sleep it's time for me to turn in. I have to work tomorrow but I have the rest of the week off so we can spend it together."

Kim just smiled, "That sounds nice Kerry"

"Henry and I are typically out the door by 7:30, there's some fresh fruit in the fridge if you get hungry, laundry room is at the end of the hallway if you need to do a wash and If you need anything else, Flora, she's my Nanny, will be here around 3:00 after she picks up Henry from School."

Kim looked a little overwhelmed hearing about what a typical day in Kerry's life consisted of. Secretly wondering if she would ever be able to adjust to such a commitment.

"Ok, thanks. I'm just going to finish this in my room" speaking about the half full glass of wine "And do a little work. I have tons of articles to catch up on."

"Ok, good" Kerry made her way off the comfy couch and gave an exaggerated stretched "I will leave you to it then."

Kerry left the room and proceed to lock up the house and turn all the lights off. It was a strange feeling to just leave another human being to their own devices in her home, but not a bad feeling she realized.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was very quiet when Kim woke Monday morning. So much so, she briefly forgot where she was, only to suddenly remember she was in Kerry Weavers home, currently living with her, her son and she supposed, her nanny, Flora.

It was just all so much for Kim to digest. In a way she was use to her life taking these wonky detours. She sort of had a way of choosing the road less traveled whenever things went south for her. It made her wonder how she had managed to maintain a successful career and network of friends up to this point.

She just kept going back to the words Mel had said to her just the day before, "It's time to grow up."

She wondered what would come of her life if she actually did just that. What would she loose, and what would she gain?

She decided to run a little mental diagnostic and tune up during this trip of hers and see if she could come out a better person on the other side. 'Why not, it seemed to have worked for Kerry' she thought.

The Kerry she had known before was nothing like the woman she was getting to know now. This one had friends and was valued by her co-workers. She finally had something she could love and be loved by unconditionally in Henry.

She was comfortable in her own skin, a skin she seemed to like showing more and more of in this warmer climate. Thinking she had seen more of Kerry's bare legs, arms, and cleavage then in all the time she'd known her in Chicago.

Kim thought she could get use to this Kerry, possibly even addicted if not careful. But then it occurred to her, she didn't need to be careful, wasn't that the point for these next 7 days according to Kerry?

Yep, that was her plan, Make Dr. Kim Legaspi become hopelessly addicted to Dr. Kerry Weaver.

Kim looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 11am, she decided to take up Kerry's offer to use her washing machine and do her laundry.

After, she made herself a bowl of fresh fruit and ate it out on the patio.

She took a walk to the end of the dock and took in the beautiful sights.

'How can you afford this all' Kim wondered.

As if on cue. Kim's phone vibrated in her pocket. Seeing it was from the person who had so thoroughly consumed her every thought this morning she excitedly swipe the bar to accept the call.

"Hey Ker"

"Hey yourself, how's your day going so far?" Kerry asked

"Pretty good, you have a beautiful home here Kerry, I'm just taking a little stroll around the property." Kim told her

"Well, just be careful if you see any bubbles in the water" Kerry laughed, alluding to the occasional rouge gator.

"How's your day going?" enquired Kim, who heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone, "Yes, well that's why I'm calling. It's actually kind of going shitty right now. Martin and I have a lot of editing to do still for my package that airs tonight. I had hope to get back in time to have lunch with you but that's not going to happen. You going to be ok being left to your own devices?

"Oh, I'll be fine I have my laundry to finish up and maybe I'll join Henry at his practice. See if I can get some pointers from the team's star" Kim joked.

Kerry liked that Kim seemed interested in spending time with Henry but was cautious not to read too much into it.

"That sounds like a solid plan, but be ready by 8 because I'm taking you out tonight."

"You are huh?" Kim asked slyly, "And where are you taking me, may I ask?"

"Dinner, and if you're lucky, maybe some dancing too. Wait, you _can_ dance can't you, as I recall we never did go dancing before?" Kerry asked, clearly joking with the blonde.

Kim was a little flustered, obviously she never took Kerry dancing because of the crutch, 'Kerry knew that right' she wondered.

"uh, yeah, I can hold my own on a dance floor" she said cautiously holding up her end of the awkward flirting.

"Ok, great. Then I will send a car to pick you up and then you can meet at the club. It's close to the station so it would just make more sense meeting you there."

"Ok, sounds like a plan Ker, I'm looking forward to it."

And she was looking forward to it. She couldn't remember if Kerry had ever planned a night out for them back when they first were together.

Kim couldn't help but enjoy the sensation that being wooed by Kerry Weaver brought her.

Kim had fallen asleep and was abruptly woken up by the sounds of woman yelling for Henry to stop fooling around and to get ready for practice.

Kim looked over the edge of the couch and saw a young Latin woman in her mid-20's coming through the door.

"Hola, Dr. Kim! You here?" Flora shouted

"Hi, I'm here" Kim waved awkwardly from her hidden position on the living room couch

Kim popped up and made her way to the younger woman

"Hi, I'm Kim Legaspi, a, er, friend of Dr. Weavers."

"Hi, yeah, I know who you are. Dr. Weaver called to tell me you were here and Henry filled in the blanks"

'Filled in the blanks?' wondered Kim, exactly what 'blanks' could an 8 year old boy come up with...Kim decided to not dwell to deep on that one.

"Anyway, I'm Flora. It's cool to meet you. I'm just starting my psyche rotation at school, Kerry said you might be able to help me out with stuff if I had any questions."

"Yeah, sure I would love to help. So you're a med student?" Kim asked with surprise in her voice.

"Nursing student actually, but my interest vary, Kerry, I' mean Dr. Weaver, has been incredible, she so smart and helps me with all my studies, it's the perfect set up, I help her with Henry and she helps me with school."

Kim recognized the familiar signs of a coed crush and wondered if Kerry saw it too, probably not, Kim laughed to herself, remembering how Kerry could be pretty obtuse to other women's interest in her.

"Henry, come on! We gotta go!" Flora shouted again.

"Would you mind if come along? I would love to watch Henry practice." Kim asked

Flora didn't seem to think this was too unusual of a request and readily agreed to her coming along.

"Yeah, sure that cool, we just HAVE. TO. GO. NOW!" Kim hoped the last part of shouting was for Henry's benefit and not hers.

"The eight year old came scurrying down the stairs "Ok, Ok I'm coming just stop yelling at me Flora!"

Henry had changed into his soccer uniform and had his equipment bag slung over his shoulder, he saw Kim grabbing her purse and following them out.

"Kim, you're going to come too?" Henry asked

"Um, yeah, is that ok?" Kim wasn't sure if she was forcing something.

Henry face grew into a big smile. "Cool, I can't wait to have the others see how fast you are on the field."

"Wait, I'm just a bystander right? I'm there to see how fast _you_ are on the field." Kim said, trying to clear up the situation

"We'll see Kim, we'll see!" Henry said, followed by a suspicious laugh.

Two hours later both Kim and Henry were dragging their tired butts back into the house, Flora was still laughing at the sight of 13 little kids chasing the older woman down the soccer field trying to prevent her from scoring.

"Flora, you're telling me they do that to any parent that shows up for practice? Kim asked stunned.

"Un huh, The coach isn't a big fan of parents coming to practice and getting in his way so he started making them do the work out as well, needless to say most parents got the message and now they drop the kids off at a safe distance and hideout behind the bleachers. It's a pretty effective way to keep the parents in check" she said with a laugh

"Huh, I don't know how I feel about that" Kim huffed "But, I guess It's not my place to feel anything seeing as I'm not a parent" she finished.

"Not Yettttt, right Dr. Kim?" Flora snuck in.

'Ok, this girl knows way too much about my business' thought Kim, but before she could say anything about it she caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, "Shit, is that the right time?" noticing it was already 7 O'clock, Kim excused herself so she could get ready for her night out.

Not sure what to wear she picked out a sleek black cocktail dress she had packed for the possibility of a night out clubbing. Even though she wasn't sure what the venue was like, she was fairly confident the incredibly flattering dress would fit the bill. She was just finishing her make-up when Flora called up to her to let her know the car service had arrived to take her to Kerry.

"Thank you Flora, you're good with Henry?" Kim asked as she made her way to the door.

"Oh yeah, were good. I usually spend the night in the office on weeknights anyway, so go and have a good time don't worry about us." Flora said reassuringly.

Kim arrived in front of the busy night spot about 30 minutes later, there was a line out front but when she had left the house and had texted Kerry to let her know she was on the way and Kerry had instructed her to go straight to the doorman and give him her name and he would let her right in, which he did.

The place was just short of incredible Kim thought, the downstairs had a bustling bar and dance floor and the restaurant was upstairs. The décor was vibrant and eclectic, it had a definite Latin vibe going on starting with the live music, and flowing into to the incredible mouthwatering flavors coming from the kitchen.

Kim assumed she would find Kerry upstairs where the restaurant was and proceeded that way when her attention was diverted by the crowd gathering around the dance floor below her. She made her way to the top and tried to see what everyone was looking at. She nearly lost her footing when she saw Kerry dancing with an extremely tall, and extremely exotic looking woman. They had pretty much commandeered the entire dance floor with their salsa moves and had the crowd cheering loudly with every each dip, lunge and twirl.

Kim felt a surge of jealousy as she watched the two dancing together.

The dance ended with the two women practically on top of each other in a rather tight embrace before they both broke out in jubilant laughter. They turned to address the crowd and each gave a silly bow and curtsy before shuffling off the floor. Kerry looked up to see Kim watching her from above and gave a little wave and mouthed that she would be right up to join her.

Kim watched as Kerry worked her way through the crowd of people giving her hugs and air kisses as she pushed her way up to Kim.

"Hey beautiful, you look fantastic" Kerry whispered in her ear as she greeted her with a hug.

"I can say the same about you" Kim returned as she took in the brightly patterned wrap dress Kerry had on that clung to her curves perfectly.

Kerry had an entirely different wardrobe that she kept at the station for the many different work events she found herself having to attend as part of her job. It took her awhile to get use to all the flash and flare that made up the Miami social scene, but the station had a stylist on hand for just such occasions and Kerry felt pretty comfortable with her guidance. She knew she looked good, and that was the plan for tonight.

"Kerry, you were amazing out there. I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Ha" Kerry let out a nervous laugh, "Well, to be honest either did I, this new hip has opened a whole new world to me" she joked, "Come on, we have a table in the back." Kerry took her hand and led her through the other diners to a booth that looked over the dance floor, she scooted in and dragged Kim behind her to sit right next to her ignoring the chairs that sat empty across the table.

"I ordered you a Caribbean Cosmopolitan, they're delicious!" Kerry pushed one of the drinks towards Kim who took a sip, Kerry watched in anticipation and was thrilled when she saw Kim roll her eyes back while enjoying the liquid pleasure, "God Kerry, this is heaven"

"I know! Right?" Kerry said as she took her own big sip. Right then the woman Kerry had been dancing with arrived at the table holding a trey with several small plates full of tantalizing food options.

"I figured you worked up an appetite after our Dance" said the woman

Kim took in the site in front of her, noticing first her attire. She was wearing perfectly tailored black slacks and finished with an equally perfectly tailored suit vest, only the vest. No shirt under it and she was sure she could see the hint of a lacy red bra peeking out from under it.

Kim was not enjoying the sudden feelings of possessiveness that seemed to be overwhelming her when Kerry jumped in.

"Kim, you remember my neighbor Tara from the other night don't you? She was with her wife Maggi and their son Michael?"

Kim knew her eyes must have doubled in size at the introduction as she tried to make the connection.

"Oh, yes. Right. Your neighbor" Tara smiled as she watch Kim try and recover from whatever vile thoughts she had just been thinking about the woman who was just all over her date.

"Hey Kim, it's great to see you again, I can't tell you how glad I am seeing this one out on the town with a real life grownup!" pointing to Kerry. "Welcome to my club!" before she could continue a waiter came up to her and whispered something in her ear. Tara nodded ok to him and he quickly left them.

"Sorry ladies, I have some fires that need putting out downstairs, both figuratively and literally" she smiled, "but please, enjoy yourselves, this night is on me!"

"No, no, no" Kerry objected

"Shush you!" Tara cut her off, "Please, for everything you do for me and Maggi it's the least we can do, plus, she would murder me if I took a cent from you, now enjoy and I will stop by a little later."

Tara looked at Kim, "Good to see you again Kim" and then she looked at her friend and gave her a wink, "Have a great night Kerry" she said as she left them.

Kim waited for her to get a safe distance away, "Wow, she sure cleans up well"

"Ha! I knew it, you didn't recognize her did you?" Kerry laughed.

"No, I _really_ didn't. She looks nothing like the adorable little lesbian you introduced me to two nights ago. And you mean to tell me she owns this place?"

Kerry grabbed her drink and took another sip, "And not just this one, she owns the 3 other establishments as well. She's pretty famous in the night life scene, but I just know her as Tara of Tara, Maggi and Michael. It's quite contrast don't you think?" she asked.

"Quite" Kim said nearly speechless.

Kim surveyed the food in front of them and wondered where to begin.

Kerry explained that they were well known for their Porto Rican food and drinks as they dug in. The waiter was very attentive, clearly under strict orders from Tara to make sure her guess where well taken care of.

After their meal they sat at the table and took in their surroundings made up of quite the colorful crowd. Kim noticed that there was no distinct classification like some clubs that are clearly Straight, Gay or Lesbian, instead, this place had a little bit of everything and nobody seemed to mind. All Kim knew for sure was that she felt very comfortable here.

Kim's hand had found its way to Kerry's back as she rubbed little circles on the red heads shoulder blade. The circles started to get larger as her hand began to rub a larger swath of her dates back. She was resting her chin on her other hand as she looked over at Kerry taking in the simple beauty of the woman next to her. "I never thought there would be a time I would ever be able to touch you like this out in public." Kim told her.

Kerry looked over at the blonde and took in the way Kim was watching her. She had such affection in her eyes, "No, I don't imagine you would have. I want to apologize for the person I was back then Kim, but I can't. _That_ woman just wasn't ready to be everything you needed her to be, not without betraying who I needed her to be. Does that make sense?"

Kim thought about what Kerry was saying. She couldn't really argue with the honest statement and by now, did it even matter? She reasoned.

"Kerry, you know I'm a big believer in the concept that everything happens for a reason. And I can't dispute that your journey has brought you to an incredible place in your life. So no apology is needed. I'm just happy to be here with you tonight, getting to know you again, and experiencing you in a completely different element." Kim's eye began to glaze over heavy with want "And to be honest I find this version of Kerry Weaver, incredibly sexy."

Kim gave into the magnetic pull of the other woman and leaned in to kiss her, the kiss made her lips tingle but before it could become deeper, it was cut short with the interruption of Tara, "Kerry, you going to hide up here all night or are you going to take Kim for a spin on the dance floor."

Kerry just lowered her head a bit to regain her composure before looking back at her neighbor. "I was just about to drag her out there" Kerry replied.

Tara gave a smirk, "Yes, I saw that, Good strategy, I always start with the lips too."

Kerry, opting to ignore her friend's snarky response, shifted her attention back to Kim. "Madam, would you care to join me on the dance floor?" Kerry was already grabbing her hand and helping her ease out of the snug booth

Kim actually loved to dance but was a bit intimidated after watching Kerry's moves when she first arrived.

"I would love too, but to be honest I'm not sure I'm going to be able to keep up with you, I've never tried Salsa."

Ignoring her comment, Kerry lead her to an empty spot on the Dance floor and confidently took Kim in her hands pulling her in for a tight embrace, placing one hand on her hip and the other hand securely wrapped in Kim's, "Don't worry about it, just follow my lead and I'll show you what to do" she said with a seductive wink.

They dance for what felt like hours, every so often stopping to take sip of their drinks. Tara joined them after a while and stole Kerry for a few passes on the dance floor again, attracting a huge crowd who was cheering them on. Kim no longer felt jealousy but instead, pride for being the date of this incredible woman. She had no idea what time it was, all she knew for sure was that she wanted to get Kerry home where they could be alone.

Kerry caught her eye and seemed to know what Kim was thinking and decided it was time to go home as well. It was decided that the women would take a cab back and Tara would drive Kerry's car home after the club closed. They said their goodbyes and Kim thanked Tara for being such a gracious host and told her how much she loved her club. And although she didn't voice it, she also was grateful for how accepting and encouraging Tara was of her sudden appearance in her friend's life.

The ride home was full of giggles and slurred words recounting the evening and all the crazy characters they had ran into. They laughed at the fact they were probably just as ridiculous, with their antics on the dance floor realizing they were probably putting on quite a show but they didn't care. Kim just kept saying it was her vacation and insisted that what happens in Miami stays in Miami!

It was either very late or very early in the morning and they were trying hard to be quiet as they made their way upstairs. At the top of the stairs both women pause for a moment each wondering what the next move would be. Kim made it and pulled Kerry in for a passionate kiss when suddenly the hall light went on. The two woman separated faster than two teenagers caught necking in the car.

Kerry saw Henry standing next to the switch "Hi Mom, you ok? You look kind of funny" he asked.

"Hey Henry...No I'm ok, just saying goodnight to Kim." feeling a bit awkward after being caught by her son, she tried to divert his attention.

"What's up? You ok, come'er you feel ok?" She said as she placed her hand on his forehead.

Kim marveled at how easy it was Kerry to switch modes from drunken party girl to caring Mom in the matter of seconds.

Kim decided it was probably a good time to excuse herself and go to her room.

"Good night you guys, Kerry, Thanks for an incredible night." She then looked over to Henry, " g'night Bud, hope you feel better."

She stumbled a little bit as she made her way to her room while Kerry led Henry back to his.

"Did you have a good time Mom?" Henry asked

Kerry just looked at her son and pushed the hair out of his eye, "I did Hen. I had a really good time." She told him.

"Good. You really like Kim huh?" Her son asked.

Kerry thought for a minute, "Yeah, I really do. She's someone that has meant a lot to me for a very long time."

"Yeah, I figured. I like her a lot too" he said.

Kerry leaned down to kiss Henry's forehead, "You don't really feel sick to you?" she asked "I never said I felt sick, you did" he said, a sly little grin forming on his face.

"Uh huh, you got me there kid. Get some sleep ok." Kerry made her way over to the door and switched the light back off, "I love you Hen."

"I love you too Mom, good night"

Kerry softly closed his door, then quietly made her way to Kim's door, leaning up against with her ear to see if she could hear any movement, all she could hear was the steady hum of a gentle snore.

She made her way to her room and peeled off her dress, she felt sticky from all the dancing and decided to take a quick shower. After, she dried off and did her nightly routine before finally climbing into the bed, not even bothering putting on night clothes.

She was tired and knew she wouldn't have any problem falling asleep, she drifted off with her last thoughts being '2 days in, 5 to go, hope they all are good as this one was'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The light streaming in from the blinds was a little bit harsher than Kim would have liked this morning. She noted definite signs of an alcohol induced hangover but her muscles ached too, probably from all the dancing she surmised but there was another ache bothering her as well, one that brought a smile to her face despite it.

She allowed her mind to wonder back to the night before when she allowed herself to enjoy the many facets of her host. The thrill of being able to openly stroke Kerry's back, arms and assorted other body parts excited her. She began to imagine what a life with Kerry could be like now that there were no obstacles stopping her from loving her the way she always wanted to. She began feel her resistance to this little exercise melting away.

Kim finally decided to pulled herself out of bed and made her way downstairs looking for relief for her assorted ailments.

'Bingo!' She thought noticing someone had left a large pitcher of ice water and a bottle of Advil next to an empty glass.

As she filled the glass and popped the pills she saw Kerry through the French doors that led into the den. She holding a particularly difficult yoga pose. Kim had only recently discovered yoga and had thought she was a pretty good practitioner of it but after watching Kerry for a few minutes she quickly came to the conclusion that Kerry knew what she was doing, and did it well.

After watching her stretch, reach, bend and twist herself with quite an impressive range of flexibility she felt that earlier ache throbbing again.

It occurred to her that there was nothing stopping her from joining Kerry as she worked her muscles. Kerry had made it known to Kim that she still harbored an intense attraction for her, and after last night's mutual admiration of each other, she suspected her attentions would not be turned away. After finishing her water she quietly entered the den and approached Kerry, who had her arms high above her head in a salutation pose, Kim slowly wrapped her arm around her torso, eliciting a surprised hiss from the red head

"Don't stop what you're doing Ker." Kim whispered in her ear "I'm not here to bother you" Kerry kept her eye shut but a little smile came to replace the once serious look on her face. Kerry tilted her head a bit allowing a little more access to her neck if Kim felt so inclined to indulge much to the delight of Kim, she gently licked and nipped her way down her neck to Kerry's collar bone. Kerry let out a small moan, Kim tightened her grip around Kerry's waist with one hand while the other meandered its way up her side stopping right at the side of her left breast. Kim extended her thumb and brushed a hardening nipple. By now Kerry had dropped her arms and with a skilled elegance, managed to remove the sports bra she was wearing as a shirt completely off.

Kim immediately seized the opportunity to take Kerry's other breast with her mouth. She teased it with her tongue before finally sucking in the rubbery nipple. Kerry had moved her hands to the back of Kim's head to hold her in place.

"Kerry! Where are you? I need you to open the door for me!" a voice that was neither Kim or Kerry, shouted

Kim's eyes flew open, wide with surprise, and she release the nipple she was just thoroughly enjoying with a pop.

"Who the fuck is that?" Kim asked, clearly unhappy about being interrupted yet again.

" _That_ would be Celeste" Kerry answered with a silly grin on her face.

"And Celeste is? Kim asked

"My agent" Kerry answered "I would have mentioned she was stopping by, but you really didn't give me much of a chance now did you?" Kerry said raising an eyebrow.

"KERRY! Jesus Christ, come open the door, my hands a full!" Celeste screamed again.

"Wow, she sounds lovely Ker." Kim said sarcastically

"She is, usually, you'll like her. So go clean up and meet us down here after so I can introduce you to her."

Kim grabbed the sports bra Kerry had tossed behind her and handed it back to her.

"Fine, but put this back on, I call dibs on those!" she said wagging her finger aggressively while pointing at Kerry's chest.

"Done, now go clean up" Kerry rushed to put herself back together as she made her way to the door "Calm down Celeste! I'm coming!" she screamed back.

"No you're not!" said Kim as she ran upstairs, "but that's Celeste fault, not mine" Kim said under her breath.

As Kim made her way downstairs she could hear the two woman arguing about something.

"Please, Kerry just choose one so we can get it to the printer! They have been waiting two weeks for these proofs!"

"I told you Celeste, I could not care less, just choose one!" Kim heard Kerry say

Kim made her way into the kitchen where she found them sitting at the kitchen island with a medium size box on it.

Her sudden appearance surprised Celeste making her jump suddenly and quickly closing the box. "Well, who is this ray of Sunshine Doctor Weaver?" Celeste gave Kim a thorough once over.

"This, Celeste, is Dr. Kim Legaspi and it's all right, you don't have to hide them from her" Kerry got up and moved to another stool to make room for Kim

"She knows?" Celeste asked alarmed

"Knows what?" Kim asked suspiciously

"Not yet, but she might as well..." Kerry trailed off, not wanting to get too far ahead of herself in regards to her possible future with Kim.

"Fine, I think it's ridiculous that you try to keep it a secret anyway!" Celeste relented.

She open the box and pulled out three hard covered books with three different covers.

Kim leaned over to them and picked up the first of the three laid out she noticed the title first **'The Poison Pill'** because it was emblazoned in large text. Under it was a picture of a white pill with a trickle of blood pouring out from it and under that at the bottom of the book was the name **P.T. CARMICHEAL – Author of the New York Times Best Seller '** ** _A Polite Poison_** **'**

The other two books had the same title and author line but the art work was different, one had an open prescription bottle laying on it's side with white pills spilling out of it with one of the red pill mixed among them and the third cover went a completely different direction with a sinister looking shadow in the shape of woman cast on a brick wall.

She read the title out loud "The Poison Pill. Oh, hey I've heard of these books, Christy loves them" She put the first down and picked up the other, flipping it around to look at the Authors bio, "I tried to read the first one but it just wasn't my thing, a little too..." She was trying to find the right word, "I don't know, smutty? I mean I like the mystery part but all the romance stuff, just wasn't my thing I guess." She flopped it back on the island.

Celeste let out a hearty laugh, "Ha! You hear that Kerry? It's 'not her thing!'" she said the last part using finger quotes.

Kerry smiled and tilted her head a bit, "To be perfectly honest with you Celeste, they're not my thing either. I can't believe I wrote them"

Kim's head shot up from the book she was holding in her hand "You're P.T. Carmichael?"

"Yep! One in the same" Kerry said as if it weren't any big deal that Kim was just finding out her Ex was a bestselling author

"Huh" Kim just stared at her as she took in this new Kerry tidbit "That is an amazing accomplishment, why all the secrecy?" she asked

"Exactly!" chimed in her Agent, "Kim, I have be fighting Kerry on this for 6 years now. She if dead set on keeping her identity a secret."

"Because." Kerry simply answered Kim's question

"Because why?" Kim pushed

Before Kerry could answer, Celeste phone rang, the agent looked at the incoming call and looked back at Kerry "It's them, time to pull the trigger, what's it going to be? She looked over to the three books on the counter, lifting each one up individually, "Cover A? Cover B or Cover C?

Kerry raised her hands in an 'I don't care' gesture, "I don't know" she looked over at Kim, "you pick it"

"Me?" Kim asked shocked

Celeste couldn't wait any longer and answered the phone, "Hold on Morgan!" then looked at Kim, "Yes, you. PICK ONE NOW!

"Uh, ok, um" Kim stammered, then grabbed the one with the single white pill on it and tossed it to Celeste. "This one"

"Good choice" Celeste agreed and went back to the phone "Still there Morgan?" She looked over at the girls and mouthed she was going to take the call outside then started talking as she left the room "Cover A, yep that's the one..."

Now that they were alone, Kim sat back down on the stool and looked back over at Kerry "I believe you were telling me why no one knows you wrote these books"

Kerry shifted nervously in her seat. She crossed and uncrossed her arms a couple times until finally deciding to just clasp her hands tightly in front of her "Because...how do I explain this? These stories, they were just a lark. Something to do, to get me out of my own head."

"Out of your head? What do you mean?" Kim encouraged

Kerry looked down at the granite as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "Kim I don't think you understand just how hard our break up was on me. I kind of broke." She looked up making eye contact with Kim who could see that Kerry's eyes were welling up with unshed tears.

"I think you would probably classify it as a nervous breakdown. I took several weeks off from work, cut off all contact to everyone. Let them believe I left the country when really I just barricaded myself off in my basement and cried for days on end, until I couldn't anymore.

I just kept recounting the numerous terrible events that came from my betrayal of you over the Shannon debacle. Starting with your suspension, followed by your refusal to talk to me, then I meet your new girlfriend while trying to deliver a letter where I poured my heart out to you only to have you dismiss it as a sentiment filled piece of drivel oh, and then throw in my coming out party to Romano in a men room...It was just too much. I couldn't stop replaying ever single moment of it in my head, the voices of self-loathing were overwhelming. I just wanted to silence it all.

"Oh God Kerry" Kim didn't know what else to say

Kerry went on "I never would have harmed myself, I have too much respect for life to be so careless with it, I just wanted to change the channel, give me something else to watch in my mind. I wanted to create an entirely different world, one where I didn't exist. So I started to make up a story, One that I could control. Once I started I couldn't stop, it was as if I was someone reading the pages instead of writing them. The story just flowed out of me, almost like an outer body experience. These Characters popped up out of thin air. Their lives became real to me. It was so cathartic to give these people problems that I could solve a few pages later. I started to feel like myself again. Like I was fixing things, even if I was really just making it all up."

Kim just kept staring at Kerry hurting so much for the pain she had caused her. "What made you decide to publish them?"

Kerry let out a humorless laugh "I never had any intention of doing anything with it, I practically forgot about it, but then Courtney found them on my computer one day and tried to convince me to show them to a publisher, of course I refused but she could be a bit bossy and did it anyway under a pseudonym.

"P.T. Carmichael?" she asked

"Uh huh, _P.T._ because I always said my life was a Circus where I was the ring leader and _Carmichael_ after her dog."

Kim quirked an eyebrow, silently asking the question Kerry understood "Don't ask me, she was an odd one."

"Ok, that explains the first novel, but the other two?" Kim asked

"Oh, well the second book came after my miscarriage and then Sandy was killed and the whole custody battle" It was just time for me to go to my not so happy place and purge all that shit out again."

"Miscarriage?" But before Kim could ask more about that _Hurricane Celeste_ whirled back in.

"Ok girls! Go change into something nice we are going out to lunch to celebrate!"

Kerry kept her eyes on Kim but addressed Celeste "What are we celebrating?"

Celeste beamed at Kerry wearing a smile that enveloped her entire face.

"The studio accepted our counter offer, you just sold your book to Hollywood baby!"

It turned out Kerry was right, Celeste proved to be a very lovely woman. Sure she was loud and opinionated but she was also funny, smart and extremely protective of Kerry. She seemed to fill that void created by the mothers that had left her, one by choice and one who was taken. Celeste was most certainly the surrogate mother that Kerry craved.

Celeste picked up the story where Kerry had left off explaining how they had and how she had guided Kerry through the publishing world and how to navigate it while at the same time not revealing her true identity. Celeste didn't really mind that Kerry insisted on anonymity, because she felt that the added mystery helped the brand more and that helped line her pockets more. Win/Win was how she liked to describe it.

That led to quite a few "sugar mama" jokes during the lunch. Once Kim learned the price Celeste and her team help negotiate for the film rights of Kerry's book, that didn't even include possible sequels.

Instead of being mad about the new nick name given to her by her agent, Kerry instead, decided to embrace it and after lunch she insisted she and Kim go on a little shopping spree. They returned to Kerry's home several hours later with tons of shopping bags filled with new outfits for them as well as Flora and some new Nikes and video games for Henry.

As they started to prepare dinner for everyone Kerry's phone rang, looking at the caller id she saw it was her News Director.

"Hi Dave, what's up?" Kim could hear the one sided phone call as she went about setting the table

"oh no! Henry, turn the TV to channel 8 please" she asked Henry with an urgent tone

The TV screen had a helicopter shot of a huge fire with a red banner that read Breaking News

"Yeah, I'm watching. You need me to come in?" she asked, after a pause she continues. "Ok, give me an hour I need to change and I will be right in"

Kerry hung up and looked over at the others "There was an explosion at the port, one of the freighters, they don't have all the details yet, but a haz mat team has been called. They are concerned that it contained some hazardous chemicals that may be toxic. They want me on-set to talk about possible symptoms due to exposure and what to do if they think they've been exposed. I don't know when I'll be home tonight."

Looking over to Kim, "Do you want me to call Flora to come stay with Henry?"

Kim looked surprised for a minute but then snapped out of it, looking over at Henry then back at Kerry, "No, I got this. We'll be fine... go on, really, we will just have some dinner and watch you on TV" she ended with a smile.

"Ok. Thanks Kim" Kerry left to get ready but doubled back and reached up on her tippy toes to reach Kim's Cheek and gave her a quick peck. "Really, thank you." She said sincerely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kerry pulled into her driveway around three in the morning, 'another late night' she thought, fortunately all those years working hospital hours had trained her body to get by on very little sleep.

She entered the house trying to make as little noise as possible. She made her way to the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers and was surprised to see the TV on. As she made her way over to turn it off she found Kim and Henry snuggled up on the couch together sleeping soundly. The vision of the two of them laying there sent a violent surge of love coursing through her. 'Oh boy, Weaver' she thought to herself, 'you are screwed when this week comes to an end'

Kim must have sensed someone watching her because her eyes flutter open almost immediately.

"Hey, how was it? They got everything under control? She asked

"Yeah, they cleared the surrounding neighborhoods around Midnight and started letting residents back into their homes around 2AM." Kerry answered

"How was it here? Did he give you hell?" Kerry asked nodding towards her son

"Not at all, he was a perfect gentleman" Kim very softly brushed her lips atop his head, "I always thought I didn't want kids but it turned out I just didn't want kids who weren't Henry Weaver" she joked, bringing a smile to Kerry's face.

"Did you get something to eat?" Kim asked as she struggled to get up from the couch without disturbing her cuddle mate

"Um, I was just about to heat something up, but I will put him to bed first" as she was saying that, Kim had already scooped him up and was making her way upstairs.

"I got him, eat and get some sleep. He and I already put a plan together for the morning. I will bring him to school, he said he would show me the way there, you ok if I drive your car?" she finished

"Yeah, of course. You sure you don't mind?" Kerry asked worried

"Not at all, you need to get some rest. The big game is tomorrow" she said with a grin

"Well, all we have to do is cheer, he has to do the hard stuff" Kerry said as she walked over and planted a soft kiss on Henry's head.

"You going to sleep too? Kerry asked

"Not unless you have a better offer" Kim said with a raised eyebrow.

The low, suggestive tone in her voice may Kerry blush. Unfortunately she was way past exhausted and in no condition to make her such an offer.

"I wouldn't be at my best, and I very much want to be _at my best_ when I finally get you back into my bed. I just wanted to know if I could give you a goodnight kiss."

Kim leaned her head down to Kerry and brought her lips very close to hers "Absolutely" she said in a low voice before closing the gap. It was a modest kiss, seeing as there was a sleeping 8 year old in her arms, but it was a kiss that was meant to seal a promise of more to come. Both women understood that.

After dropping Henry off at School, Kim had decided to take advantage of having a car at her disposal to take a little time to sort through some of the feelings she was experiencing.

She loved to drive, and Kerry's Mercedes was a luxury she wasn't use too. She had always preferred a big SUV over a sports car. But this machine was made for cruising. Henry had shown her how to put the top down so she took complete advantage of the vehicles bells and whistle and tore down the interstate with the wind blowing through her hair and music blaring from the radio.

She wondered how far the University of Miami was from Kerry's home, why she wondered that, caught her off guard. 'Am I really thinking about moving across the country for a woman' she thought, 'even if it was Dr. Kerry Weaver?'

She had learned so much about her ex over the last few days, unbelievable things, and she was in awe of Kerry's accomplishments, so much so that she began to doubt herself. Questioning everything she had done in the last 10 year? All she could focus on were a few published articles, and a string of so/so relationships. 'Is that really the sum total of my life for the last decade?' she thought

Her mind was swimming in murky waters so she pulled over to the side of the road along a strip of white sandy beach. She put the top back up and locked the car securely and started to walk out to the water. Cooling her toes in the wet sand. She wasn't use to all these negative thoughts. She felt a bubble of anger rising in her gut. She was embarrassed to admit that she was angry that Kerry had managed to make such a picture perfect life for herself while she was just skating by in hers.

But then her anger quickly turned to guilt as she recounted the story Kerry told her about how she almost lost herself to grief and heartache.

She dropped to her knees, a sob chocked her as it fought for release. And this time Kim did release it, she didn't fight to hold it in, not anymore. She desperately wanted it out of her, the anger, resentment and disappointment that coated her insides all these years. There was no reason to keep blaming Kerry for her failures, those were her own and she was the one who needed to fix it, beginning with forgiving herself for the pain she inflicted on Kerry when she refused to accept her many apologies. She had always feared that she had ruined Kerry, bringing her to the precipice of a great discovery and then abandoning her to finish the journey on her own. Even with the advancements of technology and the internet Kim always resisted the temptation to look her up and see what had become of her, fearing her rejection had most likely just sent Kerry back deeper into a closet where she had languished and shrivel up.

She was embarrassed now to think she had that much power over her, when had her ego become so large she thought.

It was a relief to see that Kerry hadn't faded away, but instead rose up and met the challenges head on and did more than just survive.

It was past Noon and Kim had still not returned. Kerry wasn't too concerned though, Kim had texted her to let her know she would be a little while having to take care of some things.

Still though, Kerry was a little worried about her baby, that's what she called the Mercedes, she didn't often indulge herself but the car was an exception. She purchased it after the first book made the best sellers list. She loved that car and she didn't want any harm to come to it, Kim had a bit of a reputation when it came to driving a bit aggressively.

She was visibly relieved when she saw the car pull into her driveway unscathed. She couldn't say the same for Kim though, she looked like she had been put through the ringer.

"Hey, everything ok? Kerry asked as she met her at the front door.

"Yeah it just...can we talk?" Kim finally managed to get out.

"Sure, I made lunch come on in and sit down" Kerry was nervous and her fussing around showed it. She pulled Kim into the kitchen and placed an empty plate in front of her. She began to dish out some of the salad she had prepared, then grabbed the salmon she had made earlier and was now put to the side to cool.

"What's going on Kim are you alright, did something happen?"

Kim didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the spread Kerry had set out and grabbed a fork to take a bite before speaking.

"This is really good, thanks Ker" she said sincerely as she continued eating "Is there anything you don't do well?" she asked

The comment came out harsher than she had meant it to taking Kerry aback.

"There are plenty of things I don't do well." Kerry snapped back

"Name one" Kim pushed

"Well, you don't see a wife do you?" Kerry spat out

Kim looked at Kerry and let out a huge laugh completely catching Kerry off guard, "No, I don't. Thank god you still suck at relationships because I was kind of hoping that you and I could work on that problem together."

Kim grabbed the napkin Kerry had laid out for her and wiped her mouth before getting up and walking over to Kerry, she pulled her into a tight bear hug. Rendering Kerry unable to move.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you through Kerry, I was so selfish, I wanted to hurt you like you had hurt me and instead I just fucked everything up."

She pulled back and looked at Kerry "I'm sorry I never told you how much your letter really meant to me. The words you wrote were everything I had wanted to hear, I had just decided they were too late. That was so unfair of me, I want to make it up to you Kerry. I want to be better for you."

She leaned down and pulled Kerry's head up by the chin, bringing their lips together in an intense and searching kiss. Kerry let out a little moan and brought her arms up to circle around Kim's neck and pulled her in tighter to deepen the kiss.

"Hello!? Kerry? Kim? You two decent?"

"Fuck!" Kerry heard Kim mumble into her lips.

"Flora" the said in unison

They broke apart and put some distance between them, Kim walked back over to her seat at the island and continued eating.

Kerry smiled and then went off to fetch Flora who had picked up some art supplies so they could make some signs for Henry's game this afternoon.

They two had been interrupted so often this week that it didn't even seem to faze them anymore, somehow trusting the situation would eventually resolve itself. They hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Flora?" Kerry yelled for her nanny, who was in the front room gathering all of Henry's soccer equipment.

"Yeah Dr. Weaver?" she yelled back, only to find that Kerry had made her way to her and was right behind her, "Oh, sorry I yelled in your face" she said embarrassed

"Would you mind driving Henry, I need to take care of something before the game" Kerry asked

"Sure, I'll grab him now so we can get a snack before the game and meet you guys there."

She grabbed the last of the gear and headed towards the door, "don't forget to grab the signs" she said before leaving"

Kerry was at the front door waving goodbye "Will do, thanks for taking care of everything Flora, you're the best!"

Kerry had wanted to finish the conversation she and Kim had started during lunch so she went searching for her in her room.

She found her sitting on the lounge in the little sitting area in the corner of the guest bedroom returning some work emails. "Hey, want to finish that talk now?" Kerry asked

"Were we talking" Kim asked with a suggestive smile.

"We were, before things got a little heated, in a couple of ways that is. Kerry said sheepishly.

Kerry walked over to sit next to her and grabbed her hand and gave it squeeze, encouraging the blonde to look at her

"What's going on Kim?" Are you regretting staying this week?

Kim put her phone down and put her free hand over Kerry's.

"No. I'm not. It's just sort of brought a lot of things up that I had worked really hard on burying and forgetting." Kim took a deep breath before continuing, "You were right Kerry, My life isn't really in the best shape right now, and being here and facing some truths have helped me see that I let that happen. No one else did it, I did. I know now that I need to do some work on myself if I'm ever going to be truly happy like you."

Kerry remained silent and absorbed what Kim was saying, she had more questions but was afraid of what the answers would be. Instead she just looked at Kim and smiled.

"I want you to be happy too Kim, no matter what form that comes in. And, it's different for everyone. You just have to figure out for yourself what happy looks like to you."

Kim reached up to brush the long bangs that had fallen into Kerry's eyes back, "I'm not wrong am I? You really are happy aren't you?" she asked looking genuinely curious

"Mostly" Kerry said in a quick answer, Kerry looked at her watch and let Kim's hand go.

"We better head out if we want to good seats." Kerry got up and made her way to the door, looking over her shoulder to see if Kim would follow her. Much to her relief, she did.

"Go Henry! Go!" shouted Kim from the bleachers.

Kerry was slightly embarrassed at the enthusiasm Kim brought to the game, 'she's quite the vocal cheerleader' she thought. She probably was a bit more caustic then the ref's were use too but no one seemed to mind too much.

Kim shook her sign and waved her arms up high the two time Henry had scored. Kerry was relieved that Henry didn't appear to be embarrassed by the ruckus, in fact, it was quite the opposite, Henry loved having his own personal cheering section and was clearly getting caught up in it a couple of times, pumping his fist and even taking his shirt off for a victory lap.

But, the other team was good as well and had tied the game up by the second half. Kerry was well aware that her son wasn't a gracious looser, his competitiveness caused him to take carless risks and with two minutes left in the game, he ignored the "no using your head" rule and jumped up in the air to intercept the ball with his head at the same time another boy did and the two collided midair making a sickening clacking sound.

Henry and the other boy lied motionless on the field, the other parents let out a loud audible gasp and Kerry jumped from the stands to get to where Henry had landed.

Kim tried to hold her back and let the coaches determine the damage but Kerry flew into mama bear mode and pushed Kim off her as she made her way to the kids, the other boy was sitting up by this time but Henry was still out cold.

"Henry! Hey, Hen, can you hear me?" Kerry said to her injured son

She made sure no one was too close and tried to move him until she could run a full diagnostic exam. He open eyes and immediately started to cry when he saw his mom hovering over him.

"It's ok Henry, don't move ok? I think you may have dislocated your shoulder"

"It hurts Mom, really bad" said the crumpled little boy, "I know buddy, it's going to be ok" Kerry looked around for Kim "Kim!" she shouted.

Kim had been right behind her checking on the other boy "I'm right her Ker, what do you need?"

"We are going to have to pop his shoulder back in, I need you to hold him, ok?"

Kim could see the fear in her ex's eyes but also recognized the ER chief tone in her voice, 'Mama Bear was gone and the Doctor was in' thought Kim.

"Ok, got it" Kim came up behind Henry and lifted him up to a sitting position while she seated herself behind him.

"Hey Henry, it's going to be ok, yeah? I just want you to look right at me, Ok Henry, do you understand what I'm say..."

"Owwwww" Henry screamed

Before Kim could finish preparing Henry, Kerry had popped this should back in the socket.

"Geez, a little warning next time" Kim grumbled under her breath.

"How's that Henry?" Kerry asked ignoring Kim's comment "Any better?"

"Uh huh, but my head really hurts." He said rubbing his forehead where the kids had connected.

"I know sweetie, were going to get you to a hospital ok?" Kerry looked over at the other Childs parent too, "I recommend you do the same."

Kerry got back to the house about an hour after Kim and Henry did. She had to go to the drugstore and wait for a prescription for his pain medicine to be filled and needed to pick up a sling for his shoulder too.

She found him and Kim lying in her bed upstairs in her room.

"How long has been asleep?" Kerry asked Kim

"About 30 minutes" she answered Kerry put the bag with the medicine down on the night stand and laid down on the other side of the bed so Henry was lying between the two women.

"Did he keep any food down?" Kerry asked as she leaned in to kiss her son lightly on the cheek.

"Yep, he finished the cheese burger Flora brought for him, a chocolate shake too."

"She spoils him" Kerry said with a little laugh. Her eyes drifted up from Henry and landed on Kim's, a sly little smirk came over Kerry's face

"What are you thinking Ker?"

"I wondered how long it would take to get you in my bed" Kerry's eyes sparkled. Kim just rolled hers.

"You know, we made a pretty good team out there, you are pretty good at this parenting thing. Did you mean it when you said you never wanted kids?" asked Kerry

"When did I say that?" Kim asked confused

"Last night, on the couch" Kim made a look as if she was trying to remember the conversation.

"Hmm, I don't know really, I mean, I never had that burning desire to have a baby but I don't mind being around kids, I just never really saw myself in that role before, before..."she trialed off before she could finish

"Before what?" Kerry pushed

"Before now, I guess" Kim answered honestly.

Kim moved to her side and reached her arm over Henry, and outstretched her hand to Kerry silently asking her to grab it. Kerry moved in the same position so they were facing each other and entwined their hands together

"You know when you said I need to figure out what my happiness looks like?"

"Um hmm" Kerry said softly

"I think it looks a lot like this" Kim said, her eyes sweeping over Henry and Kerry

"Do you remember when I said I was 'mostly' happy? Kerry asked

"Um hmm" Kim said softly

"Right now, I'm completely happy." With her eyes lowered watching herself stroke Kim's knuckles with her thumb.

"Ker?" Kim said trying to get Kerry to look at her

"Um Hmm" Kerry looked up to find Kim's usually blue eye's darkening with desire.

"Will there always be an 8 year old lying between us in this bed?" Kim asked

"Not always. Eventually he will go away to college" Kerry teased.

Kim smiled before continuing "I'm serious, I really, _really_ need to have a little alone time with you before this week is over"

"I already took care of that, I'm taking you to Key West tomorrow."

Kerry softly ran her other hand that was resting above her head over the large bump on Henry's head.

"Maggi and Tara are going to watch Henry for me, providing he's doing ok"

Kerry had peeked over at Kim to see her reaction and was pleased to see a huge smile on the blondes face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Squeak, squeak, thump, thump, squeak, squeak"

"We should have bought you some new luggage during our shopping trip" Kerry joked

Kim looked at the offending luggage and back up at Kerry, "Don't judge, this baby has seen a lot of action, she's earned every scratch and squeak!"

Kerry just rolled her eyes and picked up the battered bag and packed it into the trunk with the others.

"Henry's all set?" Kim asked

"Yep, he's got strict instructions to stay in bed the rest of the day and if he's feeling better he can get up and go to school with Michael tomorrow, Maggi knows to call us if he shows any lingering symptoms of concussion."

"And he doesn't mind us taking off?" Kim asked somewhat guiltily.

"You Kidding? He gets to hang out with his best friend and play video games all night, he's probably bummed it's such a short trip."

Kerry slammed the trunk shut and looked over at Kim, "Ready?"

Kim reached back to squeeze her back pocket, "Got my phone" reached to the top of her head and lowered her sunglasses in to place. "Got my sun glasses." "The bags in the car" she said, completing her check list "Yep, I'm ready to hit the road!"

"Ok, let's hit the road, we are leaving early enough to avoid the late afternoon traffic so we should be at the resort by four or five at the latest."

Kim was duly impressed with the way Kerry handle the road in her sleek sports car. Back in Chicago she was much more restrained behind the wheel, Kim wasn't sure if it was because of the better weather or the better caliber of vehicle. Kerry 2.0 was much more fun than the first version she silently thought to herself. She dances, she writes tawdry romance novels, and she speeds down interstates. Kim couldn't help but wonder what else had improved?

"Want to play a game?" Kim asked

"What? Like a driving game?" Kerry said

"Like a 'get to know you' game" she returned

"We've known each other for over a decade Kim" Kerry said a little disbelieving, "but, sure, why not I'm in. How do you play?"

Kim was excited that she got her ex to play along

"Ok, so the game is called 'Never have I Ever', you hold up 10 fingers, and someone says something they have never done, if you've done it you drop a finger. After 10 things, whoever has the most fingers up wins"

Kerry picked up her right hand and wiggled her fingers at Kim, "I only have 5 fingers so we can only play 5 times"

Kim rolled her eyes, "fine, so you say _5_ things you've never done, I'll start, never have I ever...dated a married man"

Kerry shot a look over towards Kim, "That's not fair, you don't date men"

Kim returned Kerry's glare, "Yes I do, or _did_ , I've dated..." she tilted her head back and looked as if she was remembering something, "4, no 5 men in my life. And none of them were married."

"Huh, I didn't know you had dated men, I thought it was always just women" Kerry said

"See, you don't know me so well after all do you?" Kim asked snottily before shrugging her head toward Kerry's hand that was still holding up 5 fingers. "Sooo..."

"Oh, right" Kerry folded one finger down

"Dr. Weaver, how could you?" Kim said in mock shock

"Well, in my defense, I didn't know he was married at the time. And, technically, what we were doing probably couldn't be called dating."

Kim gave a sly smile indicating she understood her meaning.

"Ok, my turn" Kerry said "Never have I ever dated a married woman"

Kerry snuck a glance over at the 5 fingers Kim had held up in front of her and watched as she slowly dropped one.

Kim noticed Kerry raise her eyebrow

"Technically, it couldn't be called dating either, but rules are rules." Kim said looking embarrassed.

"Ok, my turn again" said Kim "Never have I ever gotten busy with someone on a beach"

"Gotten Busy?" Kerry asked with a giggle "You mean, like making out?"

"Or more..." Kim waggled her eyebrows

Kerry huffed and lowered another finger, she could see Kim's surprised look from the corner of her eye.

"What? I live in Miami for god's sake, it was bound to happen"

Kim gave her a 'I get that' gesture, before saying "Ok, you again"

Kerry thought for a second and then very quickly said, "Never have I ever had a threesome in bed"

She looked over at Kim's hand and was relieved to see she still had 4 fingers up.

"Wait, you did say a _threesome_ and not a _foursome_ right?" Kim said before dropping a finger, acting nonchalant before letting out a hardy laugh, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I just wanted to see the look on your face...I never have either"

Kerry wacked Kim in the arm

"Ouch, easy girl!" Kim warned as she rubbed her arm, "So, I see we are getting a bit racier with these questions now, fine I'm game...Ok, Never have I ever bought a sex toy on-line"

Kim watch curiously as Kerry still held 3 fingers up

"Me either" Kerry offered, "I wouldn't buy one _online_ , how can you trust what you're getting? I'm more of a hands on person, I need to go to the shop, pick it up, and feel it. You know what I mean?" Kerry said, completely straight faced.

Kim looked out the window to hide her expression, "I know exactly what you mean" she said biting her bottom lip as her imagination got ahead of her, "Your turn" she prompted looking back at the red head

"Never have I ever...Umm, called out someone else's name while in bed"

Kim lowered her second finger but rather than explaining she moved on to her next question.

"Never have I ever got someone off while driving"

Gulp.

Kerry forgot about the game they were playing when she noticed Kim's other hand had somehow found its way under the loose skirt Kerry was wearing and was making its way up her bare leg. Resting on her thigh for a moment before letting her fingers lightly tickle her there.

Kerry's body tensed up a bit but she certainly wasn't resisting the sensations Kim was evoking with her tender touches. Instead, Kerry slowly open her legs wider to encourage the wandering hand.

Kim just kept her sunglass covered eyes looking forward, her face a Calm surface disguising the rising heat growing below as her finger continued on before stopping at the hem of Kerry's lace panties. She teased Kerry as she rubbed the seam for a minute or two. Gaging Kerry's tolerance and ability to keep the car between the lines on the road, she decided it was ok to slip her hand under the seam, finding a patch of damp, curly hair. The contact made Kerry let out a low moan reveling she wasn't as impervious to Kim musing as she let on.

"Everything ok Ker?" Kim asked innocently

"Umm hmm" Kerry sighed out

"Ok baby, just keep a tight hold on the steering wheel" Kim told her as she ran her finger through her sopping wet folds. Letting it travel down from Kerry's clit to her entrance and back up again.

Kerry did as she was told, causing her knuckles to turn white as she gripped it tighter.

Once Kim trusted that Kerry was going to be able to keep the car on the road she decided to add a few more digits, allowing her index and middle finger to enter her while her thumb circled Kerry's clit. It only took a few swift pumps of her fingers to bring Kerry to a climax.

She stilled her fingers and stayed put while Kerry came down, Kim was very impressed at Kerry's ability to maintain the speed of the car and control of the wheel, never once weaving from her lane.

"I must say, you are an absolute pleasure to go on a road trip with" Kim told Kerry as she slowly removed her hand, bringing it to her own mouth so she could clean her fingers off with it.

"Ditto" was all Kerry was able to eek out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kerry pulled into the Marina parking lot a little after five o'clock, Kim looked a little confused expecting to see at least a hotel nearby.

"Let's grab the bags, the launch comes every half hour to take us to the island"

"Island?" Kim repeated,

"Island, islet...tomato tom _aaaa_ to," Kerry joked, "it's a quick boat ride, but worth it when you see the place. We have our own bungalow with beach access.

Kerry pulled out the last bag and locked up the car. The two had just got to the pickup launch when the water taxi arrived.

"Weaver party?" the captain asked

"Present and accounted for!" Kerry snapped back, throwing in a jaunty salute for emphasis.

"Ok, great, Paul will grab your bags" as if out of nowhere a skinny tanned teenager jumped off the boat and scurried behind them already grabbing the luggage, "have a seat and we will be off in a few minutes. Can I get you a drink?" the captain then lowered his voice "We've got beer if you want" winking at Kim

"We want" Kim answered, returning his wink. the captain reaching into a bucket and retrieved two red stripe beer bottles, popped them open and handed them to Kim and Kerry before turning back to check on Paul.

Kerry turned towards Kim and lifted her beer to her, "Cheers!"

Kim returned the gesture "What are we cheering to?" She asked

Kerry smiled, "Hmm, the options are limitless" she said while clinking the two bottles together before taking a big swig

The ride took no time at all, but it wouldn't have mattered if it did, Kim was enjoying her beer, her view and her company. Once they docked Paul led them to the lobby. Kim looked around the place while Kerry check in and couldn't help the feeling that she had somehow stumbled into a _paradise on earth_ situation. Kerry had arranged for their belongings to be brought to the room and took Kim by the hand and started walking with her in the other direction.

"Want to look around for a bit? If we follow this path it leads to a secluded bar right on the beach." Kerry told her

Kim gave Kerry a side eyed glance "I get the feeling you've been here before. Do you take all the girls to this little secret hide-a-way Doctor?" Kim teased.

Kerry kept leading Kim down the path, "I have been here before, but it's not what you think, remember how I told you my neighbor, Tara owns a few other establishments?"

"I do remember that conversation" Kim answered

"Well, this is one of them. I was their guest during the grand opening so sorry, no romantic tryst to share, all though, fun fact. This is the inspiration for the location of one of the more sordid scenes that took place in the 8th chapter of 'a polite poison'."

"Oh Really? Kim drawled, "I'll have to pick me up a copy of the book"

"Don't bother, I have plenty in the closet of my office back home, I'll even sign it for you" said Kerry

"Here we are, what do you think?"

Kerry was right, the bar was very secluded and looked out over one of the most spectacular sunsets Kim had ever scene. She found the place to be so serene, classy but by no means stuffy.

"Wow Ker, I'm. Wow, I'm speechless" Kerry smiled, she was thrilled that Kim was impressed. She really wanted everything to be perfect for Kim's last couple days spent with her.

Kerry made their way to the bar and ordered two fruity cocktails with an exotic name. They took their drinks and found two chairs on the beach.

Kim took a sip and then threw her head back in an exaggerated way, "De-Vine!" she said before taking another sip, she was savoring the tropical taste and could feel the alcohol beginning to run through veins enough to let relaxation slip in.

"Thank you Kerry this drink is perfect, hell, this whole place is perfect."

"Well good, I'm glad it worked out, the girls helped me plan everything last minute, I wasn't sure if we would be able to do this after Henry's accident, but they insisted I stick to the plan. I think they like you, and I KNOW they think I MORE than like you." She said shyly, looking away as she said it

Kim put her hand on Kerry's chin and pulled her head back to look at her, "Don't be shy Kerry, the feeling is completely mutual." She said as she leaned in and found her lips with her own. The kiss started out innocent enough but grew in intensity. When it was done Kerry pulled back "Completely mutual huh?"

"Um hmm, completely" Kim hummed

"So is it safe to say my attempts at wooing you are working" Kerry said as she went back in for another kiss.

Kim's lips broke out into a smile while still on Kerry's lips. "Oh _hell_ yes baby. I am thoroughly wooed."

Kerry felt the phone in her pocket vibrate, she glanced at it and saw that there was a message saying their room was ready.

"I have a surprise, Come on" Kerry took a big sip emptying her glass and encouraged Kim to do the same. Which Kim did, taking an equally big slug from her drink.

"Ready?" Kerry asked standing in front of the door of their bungalow

"Yep" Kim said

Kerry open the door to one of the most incredible room Kim had ever laid her eyes on. The wood floors were a rich teak color and the furniture was finely crafted. In the center of the room was a huge king size bed covered with a canopy and had been turned down revealing crisp white linens soft to the touch, Kim sat on the edge of the bed and instantly sank into the duvet that felt more like a cloud than anything else.

The back of the room was floor to ceiling French doors that led out to a covered veranda that over looked the water.

Kim's eyes took in all the beautiful details but her sense of smell tingled as well, "Something smells delicious" She said, following the fragrance out to the back and she found an elegant table set up with fresh seafood, and other delectable dining options

"I hope you're ok with staying in tonight, I thought it would..." Kerry didn't get a chance to finish her thought because Kim had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another passion filled kiss that literally took Kerry's breath away. Kim pulled back to whisper in her ear, "give me a few minutes to freshen up, this is too fancy to enjoy in shorts and a t-shirt, is that ok?" Kim asked

"Yeah, of course, go clean up, take a shower and I'll call and check on Henry." Kerry said

Kim grabbed her bag and wheeled it into the bathroom while Kerry fished out her phone and called home.

"...ok buddy, I'm glad you're feeling good and remember to be polite and do whatever Maggi asks you to do, and you two don't stay up all night playing games, ok? I love you, have a good night...What?...Ok, I will tell her"

Kerry hung up the phone and could hear the hair dryer going in the bathroom, she was fighting the urge to make her way to the half open door to catch a peak of one of her favorite things to watch. Instead she decided to respect the boundaries even as they were fast eroding.

Not wanted to get caught hovering she decided to open the bottle of wine and poor them each a glass. She grabbed her glass and walked out to the veranda, making herself comfortable in one of the lounges.

She was scrolling through her phone catching up on some emails when she heard Kim come out to join her.

"How's Henry doing?" Kim asked, as she made her way to the table to pick up the glass of wine that Kerry had left for her.

"He's good, he said to tell you goodnight and..."Kerry had looked up from her phone and let out a breathy gasp as she caught sight of Kim.

She was wearing a chic light blue silk knee length dress with a V-neck down the front. Her hair was left curly reminding Kerry of how she use to wear it back in Chicago and despite the fact that she was barefoot and had very little make up on, she looked amazing. Kerry immediately felt her stomach doing summersaults.

"Wow, Kim you look stunning" Kerry said in almost a whisper, she got up and walked over to her and put her hand up to Kim's face and gently cupped it, rubbing the cheek with her thumb before pulling her down to a soft kiss. She pulled back and continued to gaze into Kim's eyes before letting her go. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist" Kerry said as she pulled away.

"No apologies needed, I'm glad you couldn't resist me Ker", Kim said in a flirty tone. "Shall we eat?" Kim said as she flitted over the offering on the table.

"Yeah, absolutely, lets enjoy" Kerry said regaining her composure.

"They ate in comfortable silence, every so often commenting on the fare and how good it was with the wine. They were truly enjoying

each other's company. Kerry, not realizing how hungry she actually was, found herself full and satisfied. She reached for the bottle and filled up her glass with some more wine before leaning back in her chair, pulling her legs up under her.

She let out a loud sigh and allowed herself to openly stare at her dining companion. Kim returned the stare, her eyes looking intensely at her, Kerry noticed her eyebrow raised just slightly.

"What are you thinking" Kerry asked?

Kim let out a little laugh before answering, "I was just wondering who you are when I'm not looking"

Kerry seemed confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always seem to be so calm and in control, not like how you were in the hospital, not that kind of control. More like in control of your emotions and wellbeing" Kim tried to explain.

Kerry seemed to think about her answer for a bit, "Well...I am a lot calmer her in Florida, I'll give you that, but that was the point of coming here, My life in Chicago was too complicated and I couldn't be the mom I wanted to be there, but a happy byproduct of moving here was that I also had the opportunity to slow down and spend some time figuring out things I liked to do. Yoga, dancing, working part-time. Those things alone helped me become more centered. So I guess the answer to your question, 'what am I like when you're not around' is pretty much what you see, with the exception of, I was a little bit sadder."

"Sadder? What do you mean?" Kim asked

"I spent a lot of time with a ghost, your ghost if we are being honest." said Kerry.

It would appear the wine was allowing Kerry to let her guard down and the answer to Kim's questions came relatively easy for the normally very private woman. Kim was silent hoping she would elaborate, Kerry sensing that was what she was doing, did so.

"Do you remember the pictures on the shelf in my office, the ones of you and me?" Kerry asked Kim

"Uh huh" Kim answered

"I spent a lot of time looking at those, wondering where you were, how you were, and who you were with. Sometimes I would make up scenarios about you, like... You were married with a family, strolling through a farmers markets with you wife pushing a stroller...or that you were happily single with a dog doing whatever you wanted whenever you wanted." She chuckled at the silliness of what she was saying but still found she was embarrassed by the emotions the admissions brought out of her.

Kerry looked away from Kim catching a tear that slipped out with her finger. "But, sometimes I think about you being lonely, and a little sad too, wondering about me and what my life was like."

The picture Kerry was painting for Kim was definitely affecting her, but she wanted very much for Kerry not to notice that. Instead she teased Kerry for her frankness, "Well no one can ever say you lack imagination Kerry"

Kerry let out a nervous laugh, "That's true. I guess I find solace in making up stories instead of living in reality." Suddenly Kerry's body language shifted a bit as she sat up, "I'm not creeping you out, am I?"

"Kerry, I'm a psychiatrist, few things un-nerve me. I understand that what you are describing is just a coping mechanism that you employ to help you sort out you anxieties and clearly it's been a successful tool, Ms. _'Soon to be Hollywood screen writer'_ " she joked

Kerry's blushed at the acknowledgment of her success.

"That's' true, some good has come out of it I guess."

"Can I ask _you_ something?" Kerry asked

"Sure, anything" Kim answered

"Did you ever think of me" Kerry asked

"Every god damn day Kerry." Kim's bluntness surprised Kerry. She said it with such conviction that Kerry felt there was only one other question that needed to be asked but before she could ask it Kim pushed her empty glass towards Kerry tilting it to the bottle "fill me up?"

Kerry leaned up from her seat and picked up the bottle, shaking it a bit, seeing only a little remained sloshing around, she poured what was left into Kim's glass and looked up at her "should we order another?" she asked with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Kim twirled the glass around watching the wine coat the inside of the glass, "Sure, why not. Could you order something sweet too?" Kim demurred

"Yep, anything you have in mind? Wait, let me guess, something with chocolate right?" Kerry answered her own question, as she got up and rang room service.

Kim sipped her wine, thinking about the conversation she and Kerry had just had and prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

When Kerry returned Kim could tell she was nervous to ask her what she was thinking.

"Kim?" she started

Kim stiffen a little bit, "Yes Kerry"

Kerry decided to just ask the question and get it over with

"We are coming to the end of our 7 days, have you thought about what you want to happen next?"

It was _all_ Kim had thought about, whether it was consciously or subconsciously, it was always on her mind. She knew deep down inside there was never anything to consider, she would never be able to go back to her life as it was now, not after having a little taste of what a life with Kerry could be like.

"Truthfully, what I want to happen next is..."

She was cut short by a knock at the door, "Room service"

"Fuck!" Kerry cursed, surprising Kim, "Room service here is impeccable" she said before laughing at Kerry's anguished expression.

"Hold that thought, I'll be back" Kerry said as she rushed to the door.

It took a little while for the server to drop off the wine and uncork it for them, he also decided it was a good idea to clear away the plates from dinner, the clanking of the plates and utensils made Kerry jump, she found herself increasingly nervous to hear what Kim was about to say, deciding that she didn't want to know, not tonight. She wanted a little more time in this bubble where real life didn't exist.

Thanking the server as she slipped him a tip, Kerry closed the door behind him. She brought the wine bottle to Kim and filled her glass again.

"Kerry, I..." Kim began, but Kerry just placed her finger on Kim's lips urging her not to.

"Not tonight, we can talk about it tomorrow." She lifted herself up on her tippy toes, kissed her briefly, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll come join you, ok?"

"Yeah, ok" Kim nodded, confused by Kerry's change of mood, but relieved to postpone the heavy conversation for the night.

Kerry finished her shower and instead of getting dressed in her night clothes, she just put on the robe that was hanging in the closet. She combed her hair but decided to just leave it to dry on its own.

She found Kim leaning against the railing of the Veranda. 'She looks incredible' thought Kerry, like a character from one of her cheesy romance novels.

The tumbling sensation her stomach had been experiencing earlier that night returned. She slowly made her way up behind Kim and gently kissed her behind the ear, "You look amazing under the starlight darling"

Kim mewed under the soft ministration of Kerry butterfly kisses descending down her neck and spine.

Kim heard the sound of a zipper going down and realized it was her own. She felt a cool breeze over the newly exposed skin, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually soothing she thought.

Kerry was thrilled to find that Kim had decided to forgo a bra giving her more access to the beautiful woman's creamy soft back.

Kim could feel Kerry pulling the straps of her dress off of her shoulder and help ease it down her torso, and letting it drop and pool around her ankles.

Kerry continued kissing her way down until she reached the dimples of Kim's lower back, Kerry rested there for a minute, enjoying the soft curves it hinted at right below. After a few indulgent seconds Kerry ventured a little further down tracing the top of the crevice the led to her lovers firm and well defined ass.

"My God you're beautiful" Kim heard Kerry say before she made her way back up to her ear. Leaving a trail back up her spine with her tounge.

"Baby, I want you to lean over the railing a little bit, would you do that for me?"

Kerry's voice sounded so different when it was full with want, it came out with a heavy, sex filled, rasp that sent chills up and down Kim's body, Kim was so tuned on that she could barely make words come out of her mouth so she just nodded her head yes and stepped back a couple steps so she could lean over the railing.

"Thank you baby" Kerry growled in her ear lowly.

Once Kerry was satisfied that Kim was going to allow Kerry her pleasure she returned to the place she wanted to be. When she reached her destination she gripped Kim's firm buttocks with both hands and placed wet kisses with her mouth on each cheek before gently pulling them apart. Kerry found herself becoming intoxicated by the musky scent of Kim's arousal. She was beside herself with desire, desperate to taste her.

She trailed her tongue down the separated cheeks. Stopping for a few seconds to lick and circle the rim of the tightly puckered skin she found on her way down, causing Kim to go rigid with the contact, Kerry wasn't sure if it was in a bad way or a good way until she heard a deep throaty moan escape from Kim and then she felt her lover lean more to increase the contact. Kerry resisted smiling and continued her way down looking for more signs of arousal and found it in Kim's swollen, velvety wet, folds. 'Bingo', she thought as her tongue lapped up the liquid heat she found there. Kerry couldn't get enough once she found what she was looking for, she began to knead Kim's ass and circle her entrance at a maddening speed with her tongue. She could feel Kim getting close and turned her around so Kim could watch her, see how much Kerry wanted her and craved her. Kim looked down at her lover on her knees pleasuring her with abandon. She threaded her fingers through Kerry's now long hair to hold her in place. Kerry, deciding she had teased her enough, obliged Kim's wishes by locking her lips onto Kim's harden clit. After a few more teasing swipes with her tongue, Kerry finally sucked it in her hot mouth. She watched her lover losing control and encouraged her on with her eyes, wanting to bring her to a climax with just her mouth.

Kerry stayed attached to her through the multiple aftershocks and finished cleaning her with her mouth before rising back up Kim's body, stopping at her breasts, taking one nipple in her mouth where she teased it with light nips and bites while her hand tweaked the other turgid nipple. She could feel Kim was shaky on her still trembling legs and reached behind her to provide support. "let's go to bed baby" she breathed into her ear.

Kim allowed Kerry to lead her to the Bed, she tucked her in before turning around and grabbing a dish from the cart that was delivered earlier.

Kim's eyes doubled in size when she saw what Kerry had for her.

"Oh. My. God. That is the most decadent piece of chocolate cake I've ever seen."

Kerry beamed, feeling pretty smug. She leaned down and took a swipe of frosting with her finger and brought it to her mouth. She licked it clean and looked at Kim.

"It's the second most decadent thing I've had all night."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kerry had had this dream before, so many times now that she had learned to be able to manipulate the outcome whenever she felt her psyche pushing it into dangerous territory. But this...well, this wasn't one of those times. Kerry was beginning to suspect this wasn't a dream at all, and that the little electrical sensations she was currently experiencing were more fact than fiction.

"Mmmmm, whatever you're doing please don't stop" she moaned

"Oh, I have no intentions of stopping Kerry" she heard Kim mumble clearly not ready to dislodge from the turgid nipple she had in her mouth

Kim continued to tease her with her tongue and eventually decided to check in with her lover before moving on to the other already aroused nipple. Kim rolled on top of Kerry and raised herself up on her elbows allowing her to look down on Kerry.

"Hi, did I wake you?" Kim asked with mock innocence

"You did, but that's ok, I was starting to miss you anyway" Kerry said.

"Oh well, we can't have that now can we" the blonde said as she leaned down to reestablish contact with Kerry, kissing down her chin and finally nuzzling into her neck "God, I love the way you smell" She said as she took a gentle bite out of her lovers collar bone, making Kerry wonder if she had just actually literally tasted her. "I use to become so turned on just catching a whiff of your perfume in the hallways at the hospital" Kim felt Kerry's body tense up as she made the admission.

Kim looked back down at Kerry with worry in her eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories"

Kerry refocused her shifting eyes on Kim and reached up to push back a swath of hair that had fallen over her eye back behind her ear.

"Those aren't bad memories Kim, those are some of the best memories I have. The times when I would catch you walking the floors, or hanging around the desk pretending to read the board, were life sustaining for me. I craved those moments.

Kerry paused for a second before continuing, "It took me months after you left to stop looking for you, wishing you were still present. If the elevator dinged I would automatically turn to look at it, hoping...Waiting for your ghost to walk out from behind the closed doors."

Kim could see the pain behind Kerry's eyes as she made her confession.

"I'm sorry Kerry, for the way I left things. I had convinced myself that you never cared for me as much as I had for you so therefore my leaving would be of no consequence to you. But I see now that I was wrong."

Kerry could see a well of tears pooling behind Kim's eyes.

"Kerry...I don't want to be just a ghost in your life anymore."

A muffled sob escaped from Kerry, startling Kim and causing her to move off of the redhead and sit up on her knees, she reached for Kerry and pulled her up into a similar position so they were face to face, allowing Kim to cup Kerry's face with her hands, she wiped away the tears Kerry could no longer hold back, with her thumbs, trying to smooth out the lines she found there. Kerry looked up at her lover with such a vulnerable look.

"What are you saying Kim?" she asked

"I'm saying that there's no way I can go back to a life where you're not a part of it."

Kim closed the miniscule distance that was between them and kissed Kerry roughly. Finally breaking the kiss so both could catch their breath.

"I love you Kerry." Kim's words made Kerry gasp. Hearing the admission startled her into silence, making Kim smile sheepishly. "It's ok. It surprised me too, not that I love you, but that I told you, I was hoping you would say it fir..."

Before she could finish what she was saying, Kerry's mouth was back on Kim's, Kerry had wrapped her arms so tightly around Kim that the blonde was finding it difficult to breath. The intensity in Kerry's grip set fire to Kim's skin and she could feel her legs begin to tremble, not sure if it was from a ignited passion or because of the way she was sitting on them.

Kerry's hands were processed, reaching and spanning her entire back pulling her so deeply into her that Kim felt as if she were being consumed. Kerry's lips left hers and began trailing down her neck, passing her collar bone and stopping to suck the skin below her clavicle leaving a mark there.

As they were still in a sitting-up position Kim decided to take advantage of her easy access to Kerry breast and began suckling them, alternating between the two. Her hand trailed down to find Kerry ready and wanting, drenched in her own lubricant. She dipped one finger, then two and then three fingers into her sopping core and curled them slightly, searching for the spongy spot that she knew would make Kerry squirm and search for more contact.

As Kim suspected, Kerry did try and make more contact by lowering her arms that where currently clutching Kim's back to grab purchase of her ass, pulling Kim onto her lap so she was now able to straddle her. The new angle allowed Kim to grind into her, creating maddening friction that was bringing both women very close to their climax.

Kim could feel how hard Kerry's clit had become and knew hers matched it. Kim removed the hand that was buried deep inside Kerry and placed both her hands on Kerry's hips, gripping them tightly so she could rub Kerry's center against her own. Kerry, understanding what she was trying to accomplish, moved her arms behind her, enabling her to tilt herself up so they had even more contact.

"Oh God, baby, yes. That perfect." Kim encouraged. She had forced herself to keep her eyes open even as she began to feel herself falling over the edge, wanting to see Kerry's face as they fell together.

"Kerry? Baby? I need you to look at me ok?" Kim told her as she started to move her hips faster to create even more friction.

"Kerry, I know you are trying to show me, but I need to hear you say it"

Kim was now starring at Kerry, holding her attention, "I need to hear you say it" she repeated.

Kerry was so engrossed in their love making, and she was so close to her release but she understood what Kim was asking for, and she was ready to give it to her.

As the wave crashed so did Kerry's resolve "Ah, ah..." Kerry felt the release wash over her at the same time she felt Kim explode, she could hear her own voice finally baring truth to her inner thoughts.

"I love you Kim, I love you so fucking much" repeating herself over and over again "I love you, I love you, I love you"

She grabbed Kim and dragged her with her as she fell back into the bed. Spent both physically and mentally.

The two laid there in silence for several minutes recovering. Finally Kerry moved to her side and looked over at Kim, "I'm sorry I never told you that. I don't know why I never said it because the truth is, I've always loved you...I always tried to show you."

Kim moved into the same position and faced Kerry, "I know, but sometimes a girl need to hear it." Kim bent down and kissed her softly.

"So what happens now?" Kerry asked

"I'm not sure" Kim answered honestly. "This whole 'making me realize I need you' was your plan."

"I suppose you can go home, get back to your life and take some time to figure out what you want to come from all this." Kerry said in her best 'ER Chief of staff' voice

"Or?" Kim asked

"Or, we can get out of bed, take a shower, get something to eat. Take a swim later"

"And then..."Kim pushed

"We go home." Kerry finished

"Your Home?" Kim asked

"Or Yours, I'm flexible. Look Kim, I want this, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes this time to make it work." Kerry said

"Really?" Kim asked

"Really, my income doesn't come from my TV Job, I make my living with my lap top, and I can write anywhere. My home is paid for and I'm sure Flora wouldn't mind house sitting." Kerry explained

"But what about Henry?" Kim asked

"Henry... well, he's a lot like I was growing up. We're nomads. My parents moved me all around the planet, it wasn't until high school when we finally stopped and settled down believing those where the years when staying put mattered."

Kerry could tell Kim was thinking about everything she was telling her, but could also see she was feeling a little overwhelmed by how quickly things seemed to be escalating.

"Kimberly?" Kerry rarely used her full name but she needed to bring Kim back to the here and now and not let her get to caught up in the future.

"Hey, look at me, we don't have to make any decisions now. Tomorrow you fly home, I think it would be good if you took some time to get settled in, get back to your routine and figure out what _you_ want."

Kerry had taken to rubbing Kim's forehead, trying to relax the worry line that had appeared.

"The truth is, being with me will be a big change for you, I am a Mom Kim, Me and Henry, were a package deal. I want you to be sure that's something you want in your life." Kerry held her gaze hoping Kim understood the enormity of what she was saying.

"It's ok if you don't. No one loses here, we are back in each other's lives, that's what counts. Even if it's just as friends, to be honest, thats more than I ever thought possible." Kerry said, leaning in to kiss the top of her nose.

"It's ok, WE'RE ok. I promise." She said.

Kerry pulled back and stretched her entire length of her body, making a few cracking sounds as she did so, "I think you may have broke me" she joked as she made her way out of bed.

"Care to join me in the shower?" she said, looking over her shoulder at Kim "I'll show you my new scar, it's a doozy" she said with a wink before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Kim stayed in bed for a few more minutes digesting the new information, listening to Kerry start the shower and move around the bathroom. She finally came to the conclusion that Kerry was right, she didn't have to make any decisions right now...after all, she still had 24 hours before she had to catch a plane.

"You coming in blondie?" Kerry shouted from the shower

"Right behind you Red" Kim yelled back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kim was finding that there are many upside of knowing the owner of a posh resort, one of them being no penalty for a late check out. Allowing her and Kerry enough time to enjoy their last full day together before heading back to Kerry's home. After their rather heavy morning discussions the two stayed away from revisiting the subject of their impending separation. Kim was relieved for the most part now that she was confident both wanted the same thing, which was basically some sort of future together, it was the logistics that still needed to be worked out. Kerry had been clear in her willingness to do whatever it took to make it work. It was really coming down to Kim and what she wanted.

The reality was, it had only been seven days afforded her to decide if she was open to the possibility of turning her life completely upside down and inside out. She was on the precipice of a ledge that descended into a whole new lifestyle, one that included not only a committed romantic relationship with the woman who left her emotionally gutted a decade earlier, but also one that required her to take on the responsibilities that came with being involved with a single mother.

She had grown quite fond of Henry, that she was sure of, but any kid can be charming for a week, what would it be like in a month. Would this kid resent having to share his mom with someone else, possibly somewhere else?

Kim's heart and head were at war with each other. Historically, Kim could justify her behavior as a need to feed her always starving id, but not this time, this time, people she genuinely loved, were at stake of being hurt. She needed to make the right decision for everyone involved, not just to fill the gaping whole inside her that she found impossible to keep filled.

"That's right Kim, you're the human embodiment of quicksand' she chided herself out loud

"What's that?" Kerry asked

Kim hadn't realized that Kerry had returned to the room after arranging for the boat taxi to pick them up to take them back to the launch at the Marina parking area.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself is all" Kim deflected.

"Hmm, you should see a professional about that" Kerry joked.

"Oh, believe me I know...We all set?" Kim said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, just let me call Maggi and let her know we are hitting the road and will pick up Henry tonight around dinner time." Kerry grabbed her phone and went out to the veranda to make the call.

Kim finished packing up and took one last sweep around the room.

Kerry was back in the room in under 5 minutes. She made her way to Kim and placed her hand on her lower back.

"You ready to leave paradise babe?" she asked but noticed Kim's body had gone rigid. "I'm sorry did I scare you?"

Kim scrunched up her face in a look of distaste. "No, I'm just not a fan of the endearment 'Babe'" she admitted bashfully.

Kerry didn't seem to take offense though "No _Babe_ huh?" Kerry leaned in to ear, do you prefer ' _Hun_ '?" she asked before placing a soft kiss on her earlobe. "Or, maybe _'sweetheart_ '?" She said as she kissed her neck

While trailing down to her pulse point "...or how about ' _Darling_ '? She asked, emphasizing it with a little bite.

Kerry moved her way to the top of Kim's left breast where she gave it a little nibble and a flick with her tongue. Kerry looked up at her lover with a sly smirk "Do you like any of those endearments ' _My Love'_?"

Kim, clearly effected by Kerry's meandering kisses, lifted her chin up to her mouth and pulled Kerry in for a deep, wet kiss, after a few moments she ended the kiss "Definitely going with ' _My Love'_ " she said.

They finally got on the road after keeping the captain and his deckhand, Paul, waiting almost 45 minutes, both ladies were a little embarrassed but neither regretted their little lapse of manners, they were running on borrowed time now with Kim's departure clock ticking loudly in both of their heads.

Kerry loaded the car and she let Kim decide the music for their road trip. Nothing melancholy, instead she found a great oldies station and cranked the Motown tunes up as loud as tolerable, Kerry and dropped the top of her baby and sped down the interstate feeling light and relaxed after their little escape.

About an hour into the drive Kerry began an eternal discussion on what was the best way to broach the subject with Kim regarding their next steps pertaining to their rekindled relationship. Kim's actions sure made Kerry believe they were on the same page but the truth was, Kim had yet to articulate her thoughts on what she wanted.

Finally mustering up her courage she decided to just go for it, "Kim?" Kerry began, but at the same moment her phone rang, interrupting her train of thought "Fuck!" she said with a huff under her breath.

" _Love_? Can you grab that for me please?" Kerry asked Kim, putting the emphasis on the recently agreed upon endearment.

"Sure" Kim said as she grabbed the phone from its resting place on the seat consul, "its Celeste" she said reading the caller id from the phone.

"Ok, just put her on speaker" she asked Kim. "Hello Celeste, what's up?" Kerry said jumping right in.

"Kerry darling, I found you! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days!" said the anxious sounding agent.

Kerry knew Celeste had a tendency to exaggerate so she didn't seemed all that concerned, "Well you have me, so what's up? Kerry repeated eager to get on with the call.

"Yes, well, when is Henry out of school for summer break?" she asked

"June 6th, why?" Kerry was getting perturbed with the beating around the bush tactics

"How would he feel about spending his summer vacation in California?"

"What are you really asking Celeste?" Kerry said, finally getting tired of the little game.

"The Producers want you available during the casting and nearby for final approval of location sites, it will probably take 2 to 3 months" she said, finally getting to the point.

Kerry glanced at Kim wondering what she thought about the prospect of being in the same State over the summer.

"Hi Celeste, its Kim, how are you?" Kim spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt, I have a few questions." She looked over at Kerry mouthing 'Do you mind'? Kerry, whose curiosity was peaked, just mouthed, back, 'Go ahead'

Kim proceeded "Will they need Kerry in LA or just in California?"

There was a brief pause and a ruffling of papers, "It just says they would like to have" the agents voice changed tempo indicating she was likely reading a passage from a contract, " _'the rep for P.T. Carmichael available for any last minute approvals, and be easily accessible to the screen writer for any consultations and re-writes,"_ but it doesn't say anything about being in LA per se"

Kim looked encouraged, "So, say if she were able to be in their office within 2 to 3 hours, that would be alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's fine, they just don't want to have to worry about her getting on a cross country flight and putting everything on hold for a day, what are you getting at Kim?" the agent asked somewhat put off by her intrusion.

"Hold on a sec" Kim said before pushing the hold button on the phone

"Ker, how would you feel about you and Henry staying with me over the summer in San Francisco while working of the film?"

Kerry wondered if Kim could hear the little explosion of joy that just went off in her head.

"We would love that, well, I would love that. We can talk to Hen when we get home tonight" Kerry answered, she nodded her head to take Celeste off hold, Kim pushed the button and held the phone up to Kerry.

"Celeste, tell them that P.T.'s representative is based in San Francisco and that she will agree to coming out the duration of pre-production as long a she can stay in the Bay Area."

Looking over at Kim "Kim, how long is a flight from SF to LA?" she asked her, "No time at all, hour at the most. It would be longer driving through the traffic, she joked.

Kerry directed her attention back to the phone "Give them a call and see if they would go for that and then give me a call back when it's all sorted, ok?

"You got it boss" there was a slightly sarcastic tone in Celeste's voice but not enough to crush Kerry's high from just learning that Kim Legaspi, the love of her life, wanted Kerry and her son to spend the summer with her.

"I will call you love birds later, safe travels Kerry, good bye Kim" she said before hanging up.

Kim returned the phone to its place and reached over to take Kerry's hand, bringing it up to her lips where she kissed her knuckles before rubbing them on her cheek.

"I can't wait to show you guys around my city" she winked.

They pulled into the drive way a quarter after 6 and found a waiting eight year hold hopping up and down eager for their return.

"Hi Mom! Hi Kim! How was your, um, what did you call it? A romantic getaway?" Henry asked Maggi and Tara who was waiting with him.

The women looked a little embarrassed, "What? Um, we didn't say that, did we?" Maggi looked to Tara for some help, she just shrugged, "Well, what else would you call it?" she asked honestly.

Maggi looked over to the boys, "grabbed the bags and bring them inside ok guys?" She instructed

Tara was hugging Kerry and looking over her shoulder towards Kim, "Well, what did you think of the resort?" she asked

Kim beamed, "It was incredible" she told Tara

"What did you think of the pool?" she asked

"We didn't see the pool" Kim answered

"Oh, what did you think of the beach lagoon?" Tara asked again

"There was a lagoon?" Kim asked surprised

Tara let go of Kerry and pushed he away from her, "Jesus Kerry, didn't you show Kim around he place?"

"I showed her the veranda, and the bed" she said somewhat smugly

"Oh, and you showed me the shower too" Kim added

"Right, I showed her the shower too" Kerry added as she made her way past her grinning neighbors

"It was beautiful, I hope to visit there again sometime" Kim added as she followed Kerry inside.

After dinner Kerry and Kim decide to bring up the idea of spending the summer in California to Henry.

"So, like what would we do there?" Henry wondered.

"There's a lot to do" Kim told him, "We could go hiking, camping...Have you ever been to Yosemite?" Kim asked

"No, I've seen it on TV and a boy in my class did a report on it. It seems really cool, they have bears there right?"

"Yep, bears, owls, eagles, all kinds of wild life." Kim told him

"And if you like baseball we are really close to AT&T Park where the Giants play. We can go to as many games as you like, I have some friends that always are offering me tickets?"

"And I'll be working in Los Angeles while we are there too, you know what's in LA don't you?" Kerry asked

"Disney Land?" he answered excitedly

"Yeah, and Universal Studios. So there is a lot to do in California" Kerry added.

"Where will we stay?" asked Henry

"I'll take this one" Kerry said looking at Kim "Kim has a home in Palo Alto, that's about 30 minutes or so from San Francisco, but I asked Celeste to rent us a house in the City to stay in, it's a little bigger than Kim's place so we will have more room to spread out and not be on top of each other."

Kerry grabbed Kim's hand hoping to convey to her that this wasn't a decision made because she wanted to be away from her but one to give her an out whenever she began to feel the pressure of instant family life. "But I said we need at least 3 bedrooms so Kim could stay with us as much as she wants," She emphasized the point by giving the hand a tight squeeze. "Also, I told her it has to allow dogs because Kim has a dog."

"You have a dog?" Henry asked excitedly

Kim was staring at Kerry's hand on hers before looking back at Henry

"Yeah, Smiley. She's very sweet, and loves to play ball, it would be great to have you around to help me take care of her." Kim told him.

"Henry was quite for a few minutes then looked up at the both of them with a huge grin, "This is going to be the best summer ever!" he exclaimed while pumping his fist before grabbing his arm in pain "Ouch! I forgot about my shoulder!" he said half laughing half crying.

Kerry leaned over to give him a kiss, "I'll get you some Tylenol and then I'll tuck you in ok?"

Ok Mom" he said, Kerry got up to leave but noticed Kim hanging behind to stay with him, she waited form Kerry to leave the room before talking again.

"Henry, I know you're the man of the house and I respect the very much so I want to be perfectly honest with you, is that ok with you?"

"Uh huh" he said nodding his head

"I think you should know that I love your Mom very much, I love everything about your Mom and that includes you." Kim said, leaning in and gently bopping him on the nose with her finger. "I'm excited that we all will be spending more time together and I really hope that this summer will be the beginning of something really great." She finished.

Henry seemed to be taking in what Kim was saying, pausing a few moments before responding.

"Me and my Mom, we're like best friends, but now Michael and Kelly, from school, are like my best friends and I've kind of felt bad that Mom didn't have someone she could be best friends with too, so, I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I'm really glad that you love my Mom and that you guys will be able to play together and I'm really glad that we all get to hang around with each other from now on. I think you're really cool Kim and I really can't wait to play with your dog this summer."

Henry scooted up from where he was sitting and pulled Kim into a tight embrace. "Goodnight Kim."

Kim leaned down and kissed the young boy on the top of his head.

"Goodnight Henry" neither had heard Kerry return but heard her as she cleared her throat "Ok Kid, let's do this," she handed her son a glass of water and the pills. "Its late so only one chapter of Harry Potter tonight ok?" Kim walked out to leave them alone.

About 30 minutes later Kim heard a soft knock on her door before she heard it click open "Hey, can I come in?" she heard Kerry ask.

"Yeah, come on in" Kim was stretched out of the bed scrolling through her blackberry "I was just catching up on some emails" she told Kerry before placing the phone back on the night stand.

"Everything good back home?" Kerry asked

"Yes, we are in spring break so nothing involving students, just sorting through all the office politics more or less" said Kim

"I was kind of hoping to find you in my room" Kerry shyly admitted

Kim raised and eye brow "Oh really?" she asked suggestively

Kerry rolled her eyes, "nothing like that I just thought that maybe we could spend our last night sleeping together, _just sleep_ " she clarified, still a little unsure about to being intimate with Henry in the next room

Kim, sat up, took a long, feline like stretch, and in one swift movement rose from the bed and in just two strides was in Kerry's personal bubble. "I would like that very much" she whispered in Kerry's ear.

"Follow me Love" she said turning around and leading her to her bedroom.

As the two woman prepared for bed Kerry wanted to make sure Kim understood her decision to rent a house while in California wasn't a move to distance them from her, "Kim, are you ok with me and Henry getting our own place this Summer?" she asked

Kim had just finished brushing her teeth and was wiping her face clean with a wash cloth.

"I'm ok with it, I was surprised at first, but...if we are being honest. It's probably a good idea to take things slow with Henry."

Kim made her way to the bed and began to undress as Kerry made her way into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

"I've lived alone for a long time and having a lover _and_ a child under my roof could be a lot to get use too, I think it would be fun to stay with you guys at the rental, and I plan on doing so, but thank you for thinking about my need to maintain my own place too."

Kerry was relieved that Kim understood her motives. She finished getting ready for bed and was searching for some sleepwear in the dresser by the closet "Good, Kim, I, I want this to workout, more than anything and if that's going to happen we have to be honest with each other and constantly be checking in with each other."

She turned back around to find Kim crawling into bed naked. Kerry caught her breath at the vison, opting to forgo pajamas as well and crawled in next to her.

"Umm" Kerry began, "Celeste also mentioned that they need me in LA to finalize the contract in two weeks. I wondered if, maybe, you would want to join me while I'm there."

She looked over at her lover to find she had a huge grin on her face.

"That would be awesome Ker, I was starting to miss you and I haven't even left yet." she turned over to face her. "I'll make sure to rearrange my schedule."

Kim propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at Kerry,

"I really want this to work too Kerry, and I will do whatever it takes to make it happen" she bent down to draw Kerry into a deep kiss.

"I could get use to this jet-setting life style of yours Dr. Weaver" she teased

"Yes, about that" Kerry said "I got something for you, it's in the closet."

Kim's curiosity was peaked, "You do? In the closet huh?"

"Yes, take a look" Kerry pushed

Kim got out of bed and slowly strutted to the closet putting on a little show for Kerry. She disappeared in the closet.

"Oh. My. God. Kerry!" Kim said from inside the closet, "it's the perfect size!"

Kerry watched from the bed, excited by her reaction, waiting for Kim to come back out with her gift.

"And it comes with a matching duffel?" Kim asked as she reappeared dragging out a new designer suitcase set from Coach.

"Yep!" Kerry answered, thrilled that her lover could finally dump the old dilapidated piece of luggage she had been dragging around all these years.

"I love it Ker, thank you so much!"

"And I love you Kim, and that comes with a lifetime guarantee, just like the luggage."

ALL DONE!

Any interest in a California Visit?


End file.
